<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>precious and fragile things need special handling by toniboonch, viudanegra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763298">precious and fragile things need special handling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch'>toniboonch</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra'>viudanegra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motherhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz Fluff, Domestic Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Trimester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Future Fic, Loving Marriage, Married Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Motherhood, Parenthood, Parents Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Pregnancy, Second Trimester, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Third Trimester, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, going into labor, toni topaz - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think we should look?” Toni asked. Cheryl nodded slowly and they both faced the counter. The redhead reached a shaky hand forward to grip the test. Their eyes scanned a singular word, tears immediately falling down their faces.</p><p>Pregnant.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Cheryl sobbed, crashing into Toni’s body. She tucked her head into her wife’s hair, crying loudly. </p><p>“You did it, Cher,” Toni breathed. They dropped to the floor, holding each other while they cried elated tears.</p><p>or</p><p>Moments in Cheryl and Toni's lives as they go through their first pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, mentions of barchie - Relationship, mentions of jeronica - Relationship, mentions of rosie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motherhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toni,” Cheryl called, her body buzzing from excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, babe?” Toni responded, slipping her sweater over her head and walking out from their closet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m late,” Cheryl said, her eyes wide and watery. “I’ve <em>been</em> late.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s mouth hung open slightly, “Wait… are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m <em>two weeks</em> late. I might-”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette rushed forward, pulling her wife into a passionate kiss. “We have to buy some tests.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what we need to do is make an appointment,” Cheryl hummed, cupping her wife’s cheek. “My periods have been irregular during the whole IVF process. It might be nothing.” The redhead frowned slightly, sadness capturing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least humor me, babe?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my love. I’ll make the appointment once I get to my office. Will you pick up the tests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Right after work.”</p><p> </p><p>They shared another kiss and finished getting ready for the day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Toni returned home at the end of her day, a bag of pregnancy tests in one hand, and a bottle of cranberry juice in the other. Cheryl smiled upon seeing her as she cut up vegetables in the kitchen for dinner. “Cranberry juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the brunette replied. “To make you pee.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl laughed at her wife’s bluntness and excitement. Toni poured her a hearty glass and handed it to her promptly, “TT, it isn’t even <em>cold</em>.” Cheryl whined, teasing her wife. Cheryl drank it anyways as they continued to make dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, while that simmers I am going to use the restroom,” the redhead announced. Toni’s eyes grew wide and she reached for the small plastic bag, pulling out three pregnancy tests. </p><p> </p><p>“Toni, stop staring at me like that,” Cheryl laughed, she was sitting on the toilet of their bathroom. A hand held the singular test she had picked from Toni’s pile between her legs. Toni paced nervously in front of her, watching her every move. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, babe. I’m just nervous,” she chewed on her bottom lip. “I just wanna know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do too, my love. Your pacing is just distracting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Performance anxiety?” Toni joked and Cheryl rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’m sorry. I’ll turn around.” The shorter girl turned on her heels, facing the shower.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of liquid hitting the toilet bowl happened seconds later causing Toni to smile. “You better not be laughing,” Cheryl groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we haven’t peed in front of each other before,” Toni chuckled in response. The redhead didn’t respond as she finished her business and stood from the toilet. She capped and placed the test on its box to avoid it touching their marble countertops, and washed her hands. Cheryl watched as Toni hovered over the test, as if she was willing it to produce a result right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“It takes a few minutes, babe,” Cheryl said, wiping her hands before wrapping herself around her wife’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I know… I’m freaking out. How are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am. I really am. I have been all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re not showing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know I’m the Queen of hiding my emotions,” Cheryl chuckled humorlessly. “I think I’m just at peace with whatever happens. Pregnant or not, I <em>love</em> you and I know it will happen for us when the timing is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Toni replied, turning around to face her wife and give her a soft kiss. “We’ve been trying for two years… I just want <b>now</b> to be the right time.”</p><p> </p><p>“As do I,” Cheryl replied. “If not then we try again like we have done. We still have a lot of your extracted eggs left. Fret not, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if my eggs aren’t vital?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been over this, TT. The doctor says your eggs are <em>parfait</em>. I may be the source of the issue here.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni sighed, “Babe, don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl shrugged somberly. “I know I’m fit enough, but… sometimes things don’t work. Years of trauma will do that,” she swallowed roughly. “We may need to discuss you carrying.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Cher,” Toni whined. “You’ve always wanted-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><p>They held each other close, refusing to dive deeper into the sad subject. Neither were religious but they contemplated praying for a positive. They <em>needed</em> this.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we should look?” Toni asked. Cheryl nodded slowly and they both faced the counter. The redhead reached a shaky hand forward to grip the test. Their eyes scanned a singular word, tears immediately falling down their faces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pregnant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” Cheryl sobbed, crashing into Toni’s body. She tucked her head into her wife’s hair, crying loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it, Cher,” Toni breathed. They dropped to the floor, holding each other while they cried elated tears.</p><p> </p><p>“We-we’re going to be… Moms,” Cheryl choked out, gripping Toni tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah we a-are,” Toni replied, wiping the tears from the redhead’s cheeks. “Thank you… I-I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love y-you too.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That famous coldness of the ultrasound gel that was always mentioned on tv shows and movies? Definitely not a myth, and Cheryl learned that on her first official visit to Dr. James’ office as a soon-to-be mother. The older Asian woman had asked her to lift her red and white shirt before putting some of the thick liquid on her lower belly, and the little gasp of surprise that left her mouth as her body registered the change of temperature on her skin had Toni tightening her hold on her pale hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. James had been there for their whole IVF process, so she had been thrilled to learn that the procedure had finally worked for the married couple. Even though Cheryl had taken multiple pregnancy tests in the last two days to confirm her pregnancy, they still needed to do an ultrasound to validate the result and learn how far along she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, girls. Depending on how far along Cheryl is, we may or may not hear the baby’s heartbeat, so please don’t get scared if we don’t hear anything,” Dr. James warned them, not wanting them to freak out in case they couldn’t hear a sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood,” Cheryl nodded and held her breath, nervous about what they were going to see, and potentially hear, in the next few minutes. The Doctor moved the transducer over the redhead’s still flat belly, moving it around a bit until she found what she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>The Asian woman stilled her movements, making sure to not move the transducer from its current position, and with her free hand, she pressed a couple of buttons on the ultrasound machine, freezing the image on the screen and filling the silence in the room with a sound that would stay in Cheryl and Toni’s minds and hearts forever.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a heartbeat,” Dr. James announced, and the couples’ eyes filled with happy tears; they were hearing their baby’s heart beating for the very first time. Cheryl never thought she could love the sound of a heartbeat, but she was clearly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our baby, TT,” the redhead murmured, making her wife chuckle through her tears before she pressed kisses to her temple and cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears when her pink lips touched her alabaster skin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our baby,” Toni repeated, receiving the biggest smile from Cheryl in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see this kind of white shadow over here?” Dr. James pointed to a shape on the screen. “That’s your baby. Cheryl, you seem to be about six and a half weeks pregnant. The baby has good measures so far, and their heart is beating at 101 beats per minute, which is normal at this stage of your pregnancy, so everything seems to be in order so far. Lastly, I can also confirm that this is not a multiple pregnancy, which means that you will be carrying only one baby at this moment. Congratulations, mommies!” The doctor explained excitedly. “Now, I will give you two a moment. When you’re ready, go back to my office so we can talk about the vitamins you have to start taking, and I can give you a copy of the ultrasound, as well as send the digital version to your emails. Once again, congratulations!” The doctor finished before exiting the examination room.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, just taking in the image in front of them, before Toni spoke. “God, this feels so surreal. You’re actually carrying our baby! There’s a human growing inside of you!” The brunette said, moving her eyes from the screen to her wife, but Cheryl’s remained glued to the ultrasound, silent tears staining her cheeks. “Are you okay, baby?” Toni asked, worryingly.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sniffed and shook her head, squeezing her wife’s hand and using her free one to dry the tears that kept on spilling. “I can’t see our baby,” she said with a whine; a sad sob left her lips which broke Toni’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it’s right here.” Toni used her free hand to point to the shape that Dr. James had pointed out earlier, and after a second, realization seemed to dawn on Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is that it?” She asked, incredulously. “I kept looking at that spot, but I didn’t think that could be our baby because it’s tiny,” she explained, making her wife chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s tiny, babe. But soon, it will be big and strong, and before we know it, he or she will be in our arms, making our lives even happier than what they are,” Toni promised, bringing the redhead’s hand to her lips so she could kiss her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Cheryl murmured with a sweet smile plastered on her face, her eyes still shining with tears, but this time they were the happy kind.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Toni repeated, leaning down to press her lips to her wife’s in a kiss filled with love and gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>The little family they had formed the day Toni moved in with Cheryl back in high school was going to grow very soon, and they couldn’t wait for the day to finally come.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The loud sound of dry heaving woke Toni up from her peaceful slumber. Sitting up with a groan, she rubbed her eyes before looking around the room for the source of such ungodly noise, noticing that their nightstand lamp was on. Upon realizing that her wife wasn’t in bed with her, she pulled the covers off of her body and made her way to the bathroom, following the sound of someone, most likely Cheryl, throwing up and whining. Entering the room, she spotted the redhead kneeling in front of the toilet, hugging the white marble as she puked her guts out, which broke the brunette’s heart immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, baby?” She asked as she walked closer to her wife, kneeling next to her to hold her hair out of the way as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel well, TT,” the redhead whined when she took a short break from throwing up. Soon the nausea kicked in once again and she was back to dry heaving, making the brunette wince at the sound. Cheryl was sweaty and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears that Toni knew the redhead would be spilling soon because of the effort required to throw up, and the sight saddened the former pinkette.</p><p> </p><p>Toni stayed by her side for the next few minutes, just holding her hair, so she would be more comfortable, and rubbing circles on her lower back, her tanned fingers hidden under her wife’s pajama top for soothing skin to skin contact. Once it seemed like Cheryl had nothing more to disperse into the toilet, she sat up a little straighter and leaned her body against the brunette’s, her damp face pressing tiredly against a tanned neck. Toni wrapped her arm around her and held her close as she flushed the toilet to get rid of the evidence before helping her wife to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, baby. Let’s brush your teeth,” Toni murmured softly and pressed a kiss to her wife’s damp hair while helping her to the sink so she could complete the task.</p><p> </p><p>After her mouth was clean again, Toni took Cheryl back to their bed and helped her lay down against the pillows before kissing her forehead and going to the kitchen to retrieve some ginger ale and saltine crackers, something that every pregnancy forum mentioned as being helpful for nausea.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought morning sickness meant throwing up in the morning, not in the middle of the night to screw up my sleep schedule. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Cheryl whined as she started eating the crackers, a couple of stubborn tears rolling down her cheeks that Toni was quick to brush away.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Cher. But remember that this won’t last forever. It’s just for a couple of months tops and then you won’t have to go through this ever again, I promise,” the brunette said as she pressed soft kisses on the redhead’s damp forehead and temple. Cheryl ate her crackers and drank from her ginger ale bottle, as Toni tried to calm her down as best as she could, and for the first time in years, the brunette felt helpless because she knew this was something she couldn’t stop from happening. The best she could do was just be there for her wife throughout the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” She asked when she noticed that Cheryl was done eating and her bottle was almost empty.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead nodded before downing the rest of the ginger ale and leaving the empty bottle on her nightstand along with the half eaten package of saltine crackers. “Can we go back to sleep now?” Cheryl asked through a yawn that softened her features and made Toni’s heart skip a beat, something that still happened very often even after all these years together.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby,” Toni replied and helped her under the covers before joining her and turning their lamp off, surrounding their bedroom in darkness once again. She wrapped her arms around a pale waist to spoon her and breathed her in before resting her chin on the redhead’s bare shoulder, smiling when she heard her sigh in content.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Cheryl murmured half asleep and her breathing evened out after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Toni replied to her sleeping wife, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before sleep took over.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cooking breakfast at Thistlehouse’s kitchen had always been one of Toni’s favorite activities, so when Cheryl had informed her that they were required to spend a week in Riverdale to take care of some business involving the Blossom Maple Farm, she was more than ready to cook her famous pancakes for her wife on Saturday morning, a tradition that had started when they were still in high school and that remained whenever they were in town. They didn’t eat them that often back home because they were usually healthier with their meals, but there was just something so strikingly contradictory about eating those maple covered, fluffy cakes in a house with such a gothic vibe and look, that they couldn’t help themselves whenever they were in the town with pep.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, having the twins with them for the weekend was another excuse to eat them. Juniper and Dagwood had gone to live with Alice a few weeks before Cheryl and Toni started college, the older woman deciding that it was the best option for everyone involved because the couple would be too busy with school to take care of the children, and as much as it had hurt them to lose them after raising them for a year, they knew it was the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to let go of them completely, soon they came up with a plan that would allow them to see the kids as often as possible, and that’s how, for the last ten years, the twins had spent the weekend with Cheryl and Toni every two weeks. When they were still in college, the couple would pick them up on Fridays after school and then return them back to their grandmother first thing on Monday. Now that they lived in NYC, whoever left work first on those Fridays would make the trip back to Riverdale and take the twins to the city, and the other would return them back to their hometown really early on Monday to drop them off at school. The brunette knew that, because of her wife’s pregnancy, she would be making both trips soon, but the twins were worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Toni was flipping the last batch of pancakes when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, a smile immediately appearing on her face at the sound. The brunette waited for Cheryl to wrap her arms around her waist like she usually did when Toni was working the stove, so when it never came she turned to her wife with a confused frown, just to be met with the redhead’s nauseous expression. Toni’s eyes widened almost immediately at the sight before she put the spatula down and rushed to her wife, completely forgetting about the pancakes on the pan as she took Cheryl to the nearest bathroom and held her red hair as she threw up.</p><p> </p><p>Once the redhead was done puking, Toni tangled her fingers on her wife’s soft hair, trying to calm her down. “Are you okay, baby?” The shorter woman asked as she pressed a kiss to her partner’s temple, but before Cheryl had a chance to respond the loud fire alarm was pulling the brunette away from her to take care of the mess in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Ant, the house is on fire!” Juniper shouted as she came running down the stairs and joined her in the kitchen, her twin brother not far behind her clutching his teddy bear, which he would deny still possessing if you asked him, to his chest in fear as he saw all the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“The house isn’t on fire, Junie. I just burnt some pancakes. Can you please go check on your Auntie Cher in the bathroom? She wasn’t feeling too well,” she asked her niece, who just nodded and disappeared in the direction of the bathroom to look for her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Need help?” Dagwood asked timidly, his calm and almost shy personality contrasting that of his twin sister who was just as outspoken and confident as Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, Woody. Pass me the trash can.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni and Dagwood were almost done throwing the burnt pancakes in the trash when a paler than usual Cheryl walked back into the kitchen with Juniper by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The brunette asked, receiving a sigh from her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I just threw up for the last ten minutes,” Cheryl replied as she made her way to the kitchen table and took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>The slightly shorter woman felt for her wife, knowing how much the redhead hated throwing up and how that had been her least favorite part about her pregnancy so far.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want pancakes? Not everything was lost and I can make some more if these aren’t enough for all of us,” Toni offered, but Cheryl was quick to shake her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hate to say this, but I think the smell of pancakes is what made me puke,” the redhead confessed, a sad pout forming after her reply because the fluffy cakes were one of her favorite breakfast foods and it was going to be a loss not being able to eat them for the next few months.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, babe… I’m so sorry. I know how much you love your pancakes,” Toni smiled sadly at her, but didn’t say anything else because the twins didn’t know about Cheryl’s pregnancy yet, and they were planning on keeping it a secret for a while longer. “How about we go grab breakfast at Pop’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Two younger voices shouted at the same time before they were making their way upstairs to change out of their pajamas and get ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way, my love.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They arrived in no time to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, and once Cheryl’s red Impala was parked in its usual spot, the little family made their way inside and sat down in the same booth they had been sitting at for years.</p><p> </p><p>When the waiter came to their table, Toni ordered cheeseburgers with a side of fries and milkshakes for the four of them, never passing the opportunity to eat Pop’s famous burgers even if it was still breakfast time. They made small talk while they waited for their food, mostly planning their activities for the rest of the weekend, and as soon as their waiter was back with everything they had ordered, Cheryl was digging in. Not even two bites into her burger, she was looking nauseous again, and it got worse when she took a sip from her shake to swallow her food. Before Toni could say anything, the redhead was running to the bathroom, leaving her wife and a pair of confused pre-teenagers behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Auntie Cher okay?” Dagwood asked, chewing on his bottom lip with a worried expression on his pale features.</p><p> </p><p>Toni offered him a sad smile. She hated lying to the twins, but she knew she had to do it until the announcement of Cheryl’s pregnancy. “She’s alright, buddy. Just a stomach bug, nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded, apparently believing the brunette’s lie, before he continued eating his food.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Cheryl was back at their booth, once again looking paler than usual. “Add cheeseburgers and milkshakes to the list of things I can’t eat during this pregnancy,” she whispered to her wife while the twins were distracted with their food, and Toni sighed at her words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, babe,” she whispered back before kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand under the table. “Do you want me to order something else for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Cheryl trailed off as she called their waiter over. “Could you please add some pickles juice to my side of fries and make them a full order? Also, Pop has this secret recipe for a spicy burrito that isn’t on the menu. Tell him that Cheryl Bombshell wants a number 9, and he will know what I’m talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead gave her side of fries back to the waiter, who just looked at her like she had grown a second head, but ultimately nodded, and left to do what Cheryl had ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fries with pickles juice and spicy Mexican food? Really?” Toni asked incredulously, a small chuckle leaving her body at the idea of this being the food her wife was craving, but when Cheryl only smiled innocently at her, the brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully before kissing the love of her life sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon! We’re eating! Not in front of my burger!” Juniper complained before throwing a used napkin at them, which only made the couple smile into their kiss and encouraged them to prolong it for a little longer, while the twins made gagging sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Toni really loved weekends with Juniper and Dagwood.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl walked out from their penthouse closet, a red nightgown wrapping her frame. She was fiddling with the straps, attempting to adjust them to be looser.</p><p> </p><p>“You need help?” Toni asked, watching her wife struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, TT,” Cheryl huffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette moved from her dresser to help her. “I don’t mean to stare but… your boobs have gotten… bigger,” Toni said lightly, her hands coming up to adjust the straps.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to stare,” Cheryl laughed. “I have noticed as well, things don’t fit like they used to. I may need to go bra shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that such a bad thing?” Toni purred, her fingertips gently fluttering over her wife’s exposed back.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes slightly and turned to face the brunette. “Yes, it means I won’t be able to wear any of those lacy bras you adore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wearing one right now… It makes no difference to me,” Toni breathed, closing the distance in between them. Their lips brushed together softly before Cheryl parted her lips slightly, sucking Toni’s bottom lip into her mouth. Their lips opened and closed around each other and Toni’s tongue lightly flicked into Cheryl’s mouth, asking permission to go further. The redhead allowed her and they progressed their makeout, making their way towards their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Toni pulled off her t-shirt and Cheryl attached her lips to her neck, sucking roughly. The brunette moaned slightly and tugged at Cheryl’s silk. The couple paused for a moment to pull the garment from Cheryl’s body, leaving her in just her underwear. Toni kicked off her pajama pants, tossing them to the side, and reconnected their lips. Toni’s right hand moved up from her wife’s waist slowly, she cupped her pale breast and squeezed roughly. Cheryl let out a yelp and pulled back from her.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my God, are you okay?” Toni gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes were watering slightly, but she gave her a smile. “I’m fine,” she replied, running a soothing hand up and down on her distraught wife’s arm. “They’re just very tender.” She wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck and kissed her slowly, wanting to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni laid her wife down on their bed gently and began carefully kissing her neck. She pecked down her collar bone and hovered over her swollen breasts. “They definitely are bigger,” Toni hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Cheryl grumbled, eager for her to continue.The brunette slowly wrapped her mouth around a taunt nipple and sucked; Cheryl whined and pushed her off. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Toni gasped, a hand cupping the redhead’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Cheryl urged. “Can you just try to be more gentle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe,” Toni replied with a shaky breath. She lowered her head again, her tongue flicking out to lick the bud. Again, Cheryl winced. “Nope, we’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, babe. I can’t keep hurting you,” the brunette sighed. She sat up slowly and pulled herself from the bed, collecting their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just sore. Maybe they need a massage?” Cheryl purred, desperately trying to get her wife to not feel guilty. </p><p> </p><p>Toni frowned slightly, “You think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you willing to try for me, baby?” Cheryl asked, her voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>“If I hurt you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.” Toni sighed and sat next to her wife on the bed. Her hands came up, starting near her collar bone with soothing circles. “That feels wonderful, TT,” Cheryl encouraged. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded in response. Her tanned hands dipped lower into the space right above her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl hummed slightly at the massage. “It’s sore there too,” the redhead spoke up and Toni went to move her hands away, but Cheryl rested her own hands on them, keeping them in place. “It’s helping. You’re helping,” she cooed. The shorter girl nodded and continued her task. She dipped lower, her hands barely pressing into the pale breast of her wife when Cheryl’s face contorted in pain and she huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no… keep going,” Cheryl urged, chewing on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hurting you,” Toni murmured, pulling her hands away.</p><p> </p><p>“I am truly sorry, Toni. They’re just very tender… I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled softly, pecking her wife’s lips, “Don’t apologize.” Tears pricked in Cheryl’s eyes and her bottom lip quivered. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Cheryl responded, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I just don’t want you to be distraught over this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, okay? We can even continue, if you’d like?” Toni offered. She would throw her guilty feelings to the side in an effort to ensure Cheryl was taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead shook her head. “No, I’d much rather go to bed now,” she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we can do that too.” Toni caressed her cheek lovingly and wiped the tears from the pale skin, “Hey, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad, okay. I could never be mad. You’re carrying our child and I know your body is going through all of these changes. Things are going to suck sometimes, but know that I’m not mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes lit up at her words, “I know you aren’t displeased. You also should not feel guilty for causing me discomfort. I should have told you how I’ve been feeling as of late.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, babe. Now I know, but please keep me in the loop.” Cheryl nodded in agreement and leaned forward; their lips met in a soft kiss, pecking over and over sweetly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl had been typing for a few hours on her laptop by the time she heard the distinct sound of their penthouse’s front door opening, followed by three sets of feet making their way inside. After saving the presentation she was working on, she looked up from the screen just in time to see Toni, Juniper, and Dagwood rounding the corner and joining her in the living room, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the sight of her favorite people.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the game, my babies?” The redhead asked as she closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table next to the work documents she had been reading all afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“They won, but I think Woody wants to tell you all about it,” Toni replied amused before pecking her wife’s lips in greeting and disappearing in the direction of the kitchen to start cooking dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing! Uncle Pea tackled a lot of players, and then stole a ball that helped them score the winning touchdown! And he got us a signed jersey!” Dagwood narrated excitedly as he ran to the couch to show his aunt the present he had gotten from Sweet Pea; a New York Giants jersey signed by the whole team.</p><p> </p><p>The former Serpent had been signed to his current team a few months earlier, after playing for the Oakland Raiders since getting drafted, and Dagwood couldn’t contain his excitement at the possibility of finally going to support him at a home game now that he was playing so close to them. Cheryl and Toni had already gone to a couple of his games, but they hadn’t been able to take the twins to the stadium until now. At the last minute, they had to go without Cheryl because she had a huge presentation coming up on Monday and she had to finish it if she wanted to spend any time with them on Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s heart grew tenfold at the sight of Dagwood’s happiness clear as day on his pale face as he recalled everything that happened at the game, especially because he was only this outspoken when he talked about sports, but as soon as the redheaded boy sat next to her on the couch a wave of nausea hit her and made her gag, almost forcing her to run to the bathroom to throw up the tacos she had eaten earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that smell?” She asked, still gagging, as she covered half of her face with a cushion so she wouldn’t get another sniff.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably Woody’s stinky new cologne,” Juniper rolled her eyes, as she played some game on her phone from her position on the armchair where she laid diagonally, with her head on one side and her dangling feet on the other, not even looking at them as she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it?” The boy asked Cheryl with a pout, giving her those puppy eyes that had been her weakness since he was a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… very strong, that’s all.” She tried to excuse herself because the oldest redhead knew that she would break his heart if she told him that she couldn’t stand the smell. “When did you get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“During half time. They were selling it at the stadium’s gift shop and Auntie Ant said that I smelled good when I tried it so she bought it for me. Was she lying?” His soft eyes started filling with unshed tears, and Cheryl felt a pang of pain hit her heart at the sight. She just couldn’t see the twins sad; it was impossible. And as much as she hated to admit it, her nephew was a crier just like her.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl wrapped an arm around Dagwood’s shoulders and pulled him to her chest in a warm hug, kissing the top of his head as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat when she got another sniff of his cologne. “No, baby, she wasn’t lying. It’s just—” she paused, not knowing if she should tell them why she couldn’t smell her nephew’s new odor without feeling like puking. No one knew yet that she was pregnant, and she didn’t know if she could trust a couple of almost 13-year olds with their secret.</p><p> </p><p>Making up her mind, she pressed another kiss to Dagwood’s red hair before unwrapping her arms from around him so she could turn to her niece. “Junie, can you come sit here with us for a sec?” Cheryl patted the free spot next to her as Dagwood straightened a little. Once her niece sat down, the oldest redhead grabbed both the twins’ hands and took a deep breath before speaking again. “What I am about to tell you it’s a secret, so you have to promise me not to tell anyone until we’re ready for the others to know. Is that clear? Can you do that for me and Auntie Ant?” She squeezed their hands as both Dagwood and Juniper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We promise,” they swore at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“The reason for why I don’t like Woody’s new cologne is because, at the moment, I’m suffering from a heightened sense of smell, which causes me to be more sensitive to certain odors,” she paused before squeezing their hands again. “And this has been prompted by the fact that I’m pregnant,” she finished, unable to contain the smile forming on her face at her own words. It was the first time she told anyone that she and her wife were expecting.</p><p> </p><p>The gasps the twins let out were priceless, causing her smile to grow tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God! Congratulations!” Juniper was the first one to react, embracing her aunt tightly before being followed by her twin brother doing the same at the other side of Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have a baby brother or sister!” He shouted excitedly, causing happy tears to spill from Cheryl’s eyes. While it was true that she and Toni had raised them as best as they could since they were toddlers, this was the first time she had even considered the fact that the twins may see them as more than just their aunts, and the realization almost knocked the wind out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping her arms as best as she could around the pre-teenagers, she hugged them back just as tightly before feeling another pair of arms sneaking their way from behind the couch and soft lips pressing on her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I being left out of this group hug?” Toni asked as she hugged the three of them. Well, the four of them.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the twins were letting Cheryl go so they could hug and congratulate Toni instead, and the brunette just sent her wife a loving and knowing look as the scene unfolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner is ready. Go wash up before it gets cold,” Toni told her niece and nephew before they disappeared to their bedrooms to do as told. “So, you told them?” The former pinkette asked with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, my sweet. I know we said we would wait until the second trimester to tell everyone, but it was either revealing the truth or let Woody believe that you lied to him about liking how he smelled with his new cologne, and I really couldn’t bare to see him that sad,” Cheryl explained with a pout that made her wife chuckle softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, baby. I’m not mad,” she promised before kissing her lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead pressed her forehead against her wife’s once they broke apart. “You know what Woody said when he heard the news?” Toni shook her head. “He said that they were having a baby brother or sister,” Cheryl continued, offering her a watery smile.</p><p> </p><p>Toni let out a shaky breath as the redhead’s words hit her. “Really?” She asked incredulously, receiving an euphoric nod from her wife, but before Cheryl could confirm her statement, the twins passed them on their way to the dining room. “Hey, Thing 1 and Thing 2. Come here,” the brunette called them over, and as soon as they were at arm's length she embraced them at the same time. “I love you.” A pause. “<em> We </em> love you,” she murmured before kissing their cheeks and letting go of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you too, Aunties,” Juniper and Dagwood replied in unison before continuing their way to the other room.</p><p> </p><p>And this? This is what Cheryl always wanted and finally had.</p><p> </p><p>A family who loved her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Toni walked through the door of their penthouse with a heavy sigh. She had another freelance night shoot for some Instagram influencers and they were a draining group to be around. Toni kicked off her boots at the front door and shuffled through their home, making her way to the bedroom, tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m home,” Toni mumbled as she entered the room. She placed her bag down and eagerly threw her coat on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, TT,” Cheryl greeted, pulling herself out from underneath their covers to greet her with a proper kiss and hug. “Do you want some dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you. I ate out,” Toni replied, kissing her again. “It’s good to be home; I’m exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl frowned slightly at her comment, “Did you have a good shoot, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was fun. How about you? How was your day? Are you feeling better?” Toni cooed with a pouty bottom lip. Cheryl had been feeling awful for weeks and Toni hated seeing her feel so low energy. </p><p> </p><p>“I actually feel amazing right now,” Cheryl replied, her voice low. She leaned forward to press a light peck to Toni’s neck and the brunette’s eyes widened in realization. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel <em> that </em> good, huh?” Toni smirked, her hands gripping her wife’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded excitedly, “But if you are fatigued, TT, I understand. I can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” Toni sputtered out with a slight laugh. “You get comfortable while I freshen up.” Cheryl kissed her happily and walked back over to their bed, clearing it of her laptop and paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>Toni practically skipped to their bathroom. They hadn’t been intimate in weeks, not that Toni was complaining. She understood that her wife wasn’t feeling well, as her body was going through many changes. Cheryl and their baby’s health was Toni’s top priority. She was just happy that Cheryl was finally feeling good enough to return to their usual habits. Maybe the worst of the sickness, fatigue and tenderness were behind them. The redhead was absolutely glowing today, her skin looked firm and radiant and she didn’t appear to be as exhausted as she had in the past. Typically, when Toni got home from a night shoot Cheryl was already asleep from her long day at the office.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. She then washed her face, removing the day’s makeup and sweat to ensure that she could fall right asleep after pleasuring her wife. Toni then removed her shirt and pants, leaving her in just a bra and underwear before exiting the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame with a cocky smile, “All ready when you are, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud snore rang out in response. Toni arched an eyebrow and softly padded over to her wife’s side of the bed. She observed Cheryl fast <em>asleep</em>; mouth hanging open, drool slightly dribbling from her mouth, and her hand resting on her stomach. Toni smiled softly, giving her wife a quick kiss on her forehead before tucking her under their covers. The brunette laughed softly to herself, “So much for <em>that</em>.” The girl decided to take a shower and change into some real pajamas before joining the snoring redhead in their bed. Toni pecked her pale shoulder before encircling her in her tanned arms, her hands resting over Cheryl’s on her stomach. Toni let out a content hum, burying her face in Cheryl’s soft hair, “Goodnight, my babies. I love you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For the past four years, Thursday nights meant nights with the boys. Ever since Fangs had moved to the city to open a very lucrative fitness center with the money he had saved from his tickle porn days, Toni would go out with him, Jughead, and occasionally Archie, for a few rounds of pool and drinks every week to this dive bar they had found a couple of years prior. With Sweet Pea now living in NYC as well, she couldn't be happier to have the whole gang together once again.</p><p> </p><p>However, her wife didn't seem that happy at the idea of the brunette leaving that particular night. Cheryl had never had a problem with Toni going out with her friends once a week, but that seemed to have changed drastically. Upon arriving from a long day of planning and editing at the office, the brunette had made a comment to her wife about how grateful she was for drinks later that day because she needed to decompress after working so hard all day.</p><p> </p><p>Since then, the redhead had been giving her nothing but the cold shoulder, mixed with some puppy eyes, and pouts here and there. Even random passive aggressive murmured comments would pass through her lips about how Toni was more excited about spending time with her friends than her wife, and the younger woman had no idea of what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Except, she knew what she <em>had</em> to do.</p><p> </p><p>Taking her phone from its place on the kitchen counter, she opened her group chat with the boys, and let them know that she wouldn't be attending their weekly hang out. It didn't take long for them to reply, and although they were mad because she had never cancelled on them before and she wasn't even giving them a valid reason as to why the sudden change of plans, she decided to just ignore their angry remarks and tell them to have fun without her and to not get in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Turning her phone off so she didn't have to deal with them for the rest of the night, she went to take a seat on the couch where the redhead was currently sitting with a copy of <em>Matilda</em> under her nose. Cheryl ignored her presence and kept reading, acting as if Toni wasn’t even in the room, and the pinkette sighed before scooting closer to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, for how long are you going to keep ignoring me?” Toni asked as she turned her body towards the redhead, her eyes fixed on her profile. She would never get tired of admiring her features; the sharpness of her jaw, the curve of her nose, the plumpness of her lips. Her wife was the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ignoring you, TT.” She paused to flip the page before continuing, “I’m merely abstaining myself from speaking to you. There’s a difference,” she explained, her eyes never leaving her book.</p><p> </p><p>Toni closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying not to laugh at the redhead’s almost childish stubbornness which she was sure was related to her pregnancy mood swings, before slowly exhaling through her nose as her eyes were met with the side of her head once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I cancelled on the guys.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Cheryl’s attention, her eyes lighting up as she turned to her wife. “You did?” She murmured softly, hopefulness shining from her brown orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, so, why don’t you let me get the tub ready so we can take a bath and relax for a bit? How does that sound?” Toni asked as her tanned fingers searched for pale ones until they were interlaced on the redhead’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl bit her bottom lip and looked at her from under her eyelashes. “I would love that, <em>ma </em> <em>chérie</em>,” she murmured almost shyly as she offered a soft smile to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up,” the pinkette confirmed as she stood up and pressed a kiss to the top of Cheryl’s head before making her way upstairs to start running the water and pick a bath bomb.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Toni was kneeling in front of the bathtub making sure the temperature was perfect when she heard footsteps approaching, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw her wife wrapped in a red fluffy robe. The pinkette smiled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute,” Toni commented casually as she grabbed the bath bomb resting on the floor and threw it in the water, and when she finally stood up and turned to look at the redhead, there was a pout on her plump lips. “Why are you pouting, silly?” She asked with a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Cheryl asked timidly, playing with the sleeves of her robe.</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette frowned at her wife’s words. “Why would I be mad at you?” She asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“For making you cancel on your friends,” the redhead explained, biting her bottom lip nervously as she tugged on her sleeves even tighter, most of her hand disappearing under the material.</p><p> </p><p>Toni shook her head. “Baby, you didn’t make me do anything. I cancelled on them because I wanted to spend the night with you. Because <em>I love you</em>. Get those ugly thoughts out of that pretty head of yours.” She got closer as she explained to Cheryl what had happened, and once she reached her, she caressed her cheekbone with her knuckles before pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then a playful one to the tip of her nose, making her giggle as her pale skin turned pink. “Now, get in there while the bath bomb is still breaking up. We’re having a movie night once you’re done with your bath,” she rushed her towards the bathtub as she started making her way out of the room before being stopped by a slander hand wrapping around her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Join me?” Cheryl asked, her eyes full of love.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the pinkette replied, without missing a beat, before undressing as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they were wrapped in each other with warm water surrounding them. Toni’s arms wrapped securely around her wife’s body as their hands rested on the redhead’s still flat stomach where their baby was growing strong every single day.</p><p> </p><p>Spending the night in taking a bath in their tub and having a movie night with her wife? Toni wouldn’t change it for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl stood in front of the full length mirror in their bathroom. Her hair was soaked from her shower and droplets ran down her alabaster skin. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to the side, a hand running over her abdomen. The redhead thought she had noticed a change while washing herself, but couldn’t exactly see. The mirror provided the perfect view of the <em>small</em>, but unmistakable, bump forming.</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes fogged up with tears as her hand circled her stomach twice over. Their baby was <em>growing</em>, and for better or worse, so was she. “Wow,” she breathed, trying to keep her caged tears from spilling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher,” Toni called, walking into their bright bathroom. The lights reflected on the white tile and marble counters almost obnoxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“In here,” Cheryl mumbled back, her eyes not leaving her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize you were taking a shower,” Toni said, realizing her wife was stark naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, TT,” Cheryl said, reaching her arm out to her wife. Toni grabbed her hand and glanced over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Toni breathed out. “Is that-”</p><p> </p><p>“A bump? Yes, it appears so,” the redhead hummed. Her wife reached around her, her hand lightly brushing over the dewey pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s incredible,” the shorter girl gawked. “That’s our baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks at the confirmation that she wasn’t just seeing things. “Our baby is only going to get bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s insane.” Toni said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What is, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckled softly, pecking her wife’s cheek, “That you’re growing a whole ass <em>human being. </em>Like your body is doing <em>that, </em>Cher. It’s insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels insane to me too,” the redhead whimpered, her hand rubbing another circle. “I’m only going to get bigger.” A frown pulled her plump lips down; she seemed nervous about what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>Toni kissed her bare shoulder, “I know the changes are rough, but you’re doing it for our <em>child.</em> I can’t thank you enough, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do not get me wrong, TT. I am ecstatic to become a mother and to be able to carry like I wanted. The changes are very welcomed, but nerve wracking.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded in understanding as her eyes roamed freely on her wife’s naked frame. “Huh, seems like your nipples are changing too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cheryl gulped, her eyes moving to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you not been reading the pregnancy book I bought us?” Toni teased, poking her wife in her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I totally have with my not so busy schedule,” Cheryl replied with a slight eyeroll.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckled, “Well, your nipples seem to be darkening slightly and the areola is spreading outward. It’s just breastfeeding stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“My brilliant little savant,” Cheryl hummed as Toni hugged her from behind, her hands rubbing circles on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a genius, what can I say?” Toni replied cockily. Cheryl's hands clasped over her wife’s, following them in their circular motions.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope our baby gets your brains,” Cheryl chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You do, in fact, get your intelligence from your mother, so I think we’re all good here,” the shorter girl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let us just hope they don’t get your ego.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s mouth fell open and Cheryl bursted out into laughter, “That’s just cold, Cher.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead turned around and gave Toni a loving kiss, “I’m just teasing.” Cheryl pulled away from her wife and began to walk out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gave her a playful swat on her bare backside, “You better be.”</p><p> </p><p>“On second thought,” the redhead paused, tapping her chin. “Maybe I’m <em>not</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The couple was nervously awaiting their next ultrasound appointment. At 18 weeks, their baby was big enough to pinpoint what sex they were. The couple had been bickering back and forth for some odd weeks trying to decide if they wanted to find out or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni, I would much rather find out. I would like to plan accordingly and be able to pick out names before they arrive,” Cheryl said as they folded the fresh laundry on their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Her wife grabbed a pair of pants and folded it with a frown on her face. “Yeah, I get it. I just think it would be fun to find out when they pop out of you.” Cheryl cringed at her wording causing Toni to stifle a laugh. “I mean, when they <em>arrive</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand the fun of it. Truly. I just like to know… everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni sighed, dropping the shirt she was folding. “Okay, babe, I’ll tell you what. Since you’re carrying, you can decide. I don’t mind finding out what we’re having. I just know already.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know?” Cheryl said with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s totally a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead laughed with a wide smile, “I would be totally happy if that were true, my love. And thank you for agreeing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe. Plus, the baby can choose for themselves. Whatever we find out next week may change as they get older which I’m perfectly okay with.”</p><p> </p><p>“As am I, TT. I just want someone happy and healthy. Finding out just feels less stressful for me, and if our child wants to change anything later then so be it, but for now it seems logical to have everything planned beforehand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re totally right,” Toni nodded. “Sorry I was fighting you so much on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like that we have differing opinions.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smirked, “No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded in defeat, “No, I don’t.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hello ladies,” Dr. James smiles upon entering the room. She looked over Cheryl’s chart quickly and dropped it on the counter. “How are we feeling today, Cheryl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much better. I haven’t been feeling sick as of late, but still am exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all quite normal. Glad to hear the improvement in the sickness. Morning sickness is typically one of the least pleasant things in this process. At 18, almost 19 weeks, you should be done with it, but don’t be surprised if you become nauseous later on.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded glumly, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Now, Toni, how are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been good. Excited about the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni’s been great.” Cheryl smiled. It was the truth; Toni had been there for her like she <em>always</em> had been. There had been intimacy issues as of late, but nothing that Dr. James needed to know about. They were <em>fine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt there,” Dr. James smiled as Toni pecked Cheryl’s head softly. “Now, today we are going to do some check ins on your baby’s growth and formation and will also be able to check the sex of your baby. Would you like to find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Cheryl said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! The baby may be turned so we can’t see, but hopefully they will cooperate today,” the doctor laughed. “Will you please lift your shirt for me, Cheryl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the redhead nodded, lifting up her red blouse.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I see you have a little bump going. That’s great to see. Shows your baby’s growth is on track. How’s that been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very exciting,” Cheryl said. “It makes it very real.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure does,” Toni chuckled, looking warmly at the small bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Now I’m gonna spread some of this gel onto your body. It’s very cold so I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I remember,” Cheryl chuckled and the doctor let out a loud laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“It truly is the worst! When I had my daughter this was my least favorite thing to do. I was fine with the blood being drawn and all of that,” the doctor explained getting the ultrasound machine ready. “But the gel made me feel cold for <em>hours</em>. I don’t know what it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“How old is she?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s 24 now, but I remember when she was that small like yesterday. They do grow fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded, “Our niece and nephew did too. One second they were babies and the next they were running around.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman laughed, “Precisely!” She snapped her fingers further emphasizing how fast time flies before returning to the task at hand. “Now the machine is all set up so I’m going to go ahead and take a look. I may push into you, but I’m just trying to get a clear image. Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded in response and anxiously awaited Dr. James to turn the screen towards them. The doctor moved the prob around Cheryl’s stomach, her eyes focused on the screen. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand, both of them anxious with what the older woman might reveal.</p><p> </p><p>“Your baby looks great! Growing perfectly. Would you like to see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Cheryl blurted out quickly, causing the older doctor to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned the screen towards the couple, a clear image of their child’s face on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” Cheryl gasped. “They’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t look at them and say that’s <b>not</b> my nose,” Toni whispered in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead laughed, her eyes shining with tears. “That very much looks like your nose, <em>mon petite amour</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have saved that image for you and we will happily print it out at the end of this meeting. Now let’s go down to check the sex. Usually there’s a <em>very</em> telling sign between a boy or a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl almost wanted to ask Dr. James to stay on the baby’s face. She wasn’t done looking at them. They were <em>beautiful, </em>but she felt her wife buzzing with excitement next to her, and watched as the image on the screen shifted.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiled, “Looks like you guys are having a <em>boy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“A boy?” Toni gasped. “A son. Oh my God, Cher. A little boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl couldn’t do anything but begin to cry while her wife glittered her cheek with kisses.  “A b-boy,” the redhead choked out, a tearful laugh escaping her lips. “A b-baby b-boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations! I’m going to print his photo out for you,” Dr. James smiled, handing Cheryl soft towels so she could clean her stomach from the gel.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Toni nodded, watching as Cheryl tearfully began to clean her stomach. The doctor left them alone soon after and Toni wiped Cheryl’s tears away from her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“A boy, TT. A little boy,” the redhead sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was wrong,” Toni chuckled. “I for sure thought we’d have a girl first.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl laughed along with her and beckoned her wife forward. She wrapped her hand around the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her down into a loving kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, baby mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, that’s <em>you. </em>I’m just carrying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing all the hard work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always am,” Cheryl winked. Toni rolled her eyes lovingly as Dr.James walked back through the door, a small envelope in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the photos of your baby boy! It was lovely seeing you two. He looks very healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Cheryl replied, wiping her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be seeing you soon. Take your time getting situated to leave and have a safe drive home. Next appointment we’ll talk about birth plans. Please set that up with Jackie at the front desk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” Toni replied. “Thanks again, Dr. James.”</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure, ladies.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The news of them having a baby boy couldn’t be contained for much longer. Cheryl was starting to get bigger every week and knew their friends would begin to get suspicious of her baggy clothes. Toni figured that they could have a nice, calm dinner to tell their friends about the new life entering their world; the redhead immediately agreed, absolutely ecstatic at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to get everyone who lived nearby, minus Josie who was still working in California, and Kevin who had an event at Riverdale High (they would be called later to be told the news), to come around to their penthouse for dinner one Saturday evening. The couple had slaved away all day, preparing the feast for their friends, and figuring out the best way to tell them. The girls realized showing the picture of their little guy’s face was good enough, despite Cheryl’s love for the dramatics. She was tired and felt like that was the best option due to exactly how many people would be in their home.</p><p> </p><p>One by one their friends entered their apartment, starting with Archie and Betty, their son safely back at home in Riverdale with his Grandma Alice and Grandpa FP. Next was Sweet Pea, slinging a bottle of Fireball which Toni swallowed nervously at. Fangs came shortly afterwards, bringing Cheryl’s favorite champagne, which the redhead was very thankful for, despite not being able to drink it. Veronica and Jughead showed up last, bringing a massive plate of brownies that Cheryl was trying hard not to dig into; they looked so good, and Veronica <em>always</em> baked the <em>best</em> brownies.</p><p> </p><p>The friends sat down as Toni and Cheryl returned to the kitchen to finish the last of the meal. The brunette chuckled as her wife quickly popped a brownie in her mouth, moaning at the taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you’re gonna ruin your appetite,” Toni frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing could ruin my appetite, TT. I’m starving,” Cheryl responded, putting another brownie in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Toni kissed her cheek and began to spoon the garlic mashed potatoes they had prepared into a serving dish. “You ready to tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Cheryl responded. “I’m actually not nervous. I know they’re all going to be happy for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they are. I’m really excited, it’s nice that our son is going to <em>exist</em> now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl laughed, pointing down to her small bump, “He’s been existing for 20 weeks now, TT.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni reached out and lovingly caressed her bump, “You know what I mean, Cher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” the redhead responded, kissing her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Choni, do you need- oh, my bad,” Veronica chuckled behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The girls pulled away quickly and Cheryl ruffled up her shirt to hide her bump better. “What’s up, Ronnie?” Toni exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wondering if my favorite power couple needed help serving, but if you’re busy I can tell everyone that dinner is postponed for an hour,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead popped up behind his girlfriend, “Dinner’s postponed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jug, it isn’t,” Toni chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Smells great… I’m also… here to, uh, help,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here to survey the snacks,” Veronica said with an eyeroll. “Fear not, I’ll turn him into a husband someday.” He smiled and pecked her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you can take the mashed potatoes,” Cheryl said, passing the bowl to Jughead which he gratefully accepted. Toni also handed him the gravy before he left. They handed Veronica the salad while Toni and Cheryl walked out with the chicken and bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks great guys,” Sweet Pea smiled. “Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Cheryl responded, taking her seat that Toni had pulled out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to be together like this,” Betty smiled. “We should do it more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“I completely agree, B,” Veronica replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We should try to do it once a month, a different house every time,” Archie added, taking Betty’s plate to spoon a serving of mashed potatoes onto it. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun,” Fangs responded. “Just know when you guys come over to my place, you’re getting pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl groaned slightly, “Pizza sounds heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni chuckled, putting a chicken breast onto her wife’s plate and then her own. “Next time, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>The friends ate happily, having little conversations about life and work. It was nice, just as Betty had said, they never got together as a whole group, and were all pretty bummed about missing Josie <em>and</em> Kevin.</p><p> </p><p>When the convo had begun to die down a bit, and plates were nearly empty, Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand, signaling she felt it was time for their announcement. The brunette cleared her throat a bit and everyone turned to her politely. “Thanks for coming tonight guys, we actually have something we’d like to share with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica covered her mouth, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” she chanted into her hands, muffling her words.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl eyed her, hoping she wasn’t about to spoil everything. The raven haired girl was too damn intuitive and had seen Cheryl go through a lot of changes since they worked together. The redhead wouldn’t be surprised if her friend had figured it out on her own. Everyone else looked pretty confused, much to Cheryl’s delight, so the couple let out a shaky breath and stood up. Cheryl pulled the envelope, holding their son’s picture, out from under her plate and they clasped hands. “We’re having a baby!” They said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl held up the picture of their son and the room exploded in congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>knew</em> it,” Veronica screamed out, pushing her seat back to hug the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of you is pregnant?” Fangs asked, shock still present on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s hand traveled down to smooth her shirt, revealing her small bump to the room. “I am! We decided to use Toni’s eggs and a redheaded donor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Topaz… you <em>knocked</em> your wife up!” Sweet Pea joked and Toni rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica kissed Cheryl’s cheek, her hand hovering over the redhead’s abdomen for permission. Cheryl nodded at her and Veronica gently placed her hand on her bump, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m so happy for you, C.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Veronica.” They hugged again, as Toni got basically tackled by Sweets and Fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” Betty smiled widely, pulling her cousin in for a stiff hug.</p><p> </p><p>Archie was up next, his own eyes a bit watery. “I’m so happy for you two, Cheryl. You guys deserve everything you want.” He kissed her head softly and pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to squeeze her too hard. “C-can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Archie,” Cheryl responded softly, and soon his big, warm hand splayed over her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow,” he breathed. “How far along?”</p><p> </p><p>“20 weeks,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is great, this is so great.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little boy,” Cheryl blurted out, her own eyes welling up with tears. Archie gave her a wide smile and the redheaded woman collapsed in his arms once again as she started crying. They had always been a comfort to each other, their strong sibling like bond had followed them since high school.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, it’s a boy,” Veronica said weapily, tears spilling down her own face as she gave Toni a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, Toni,” Jughead smirked, giving her a big hug of his own. “You’re going to be a great mom. You and Cheryl both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jug,” Toni smiled softly. The dark haired man before her could be soft when he wanted to. He wasn’t all doom and gloom.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone took their turns hugging the couple and expressing their congratulations. Tears had long since dried as they returned to their seats, Toni kissing Cheryl sweetly before they sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait to teach that kid how to ride a motorcycle,” Fangs smiled with a look in Toni’s direction. “Or use a switchblade! It’s a great birthday present!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl shot him a death glare. “I’m sorry, but you are not giving our son a switchblade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, um, let’s wait to discuss weapons,” Toni grimaced, shaking her head at her friend who smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wants dessert?” Veronica quickly spoke up, relieving Cheryl's anger with the promise of sugary sweets.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl watched her cousin’s face light up with pure love. Her blue eyes were locked onto her three year old son as he ran around the park, his red spiked hair flopping with his surprisingly quick movements. Betty slowly peeled her eyes away from her son, Fred, to turn her attention back to Cheryl, “So how have things been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, thank you,” Cheryl replied with a slight hum. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” the blonde nodded. Their relationship was better now that they were adults; they made time to see each other, but they still had an unspoken, yet almost comfortable, awkwardness. “What’s Toni up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with her chums.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence as Betty’s eyes shifted back to her son. He looked exactly like Archie, minus his bright eyes, those matched Betty’s. He seemingly held a strong resemblance to Jason. Red hair… light eyes… Cheryl sighed and turned away from the small boy. She leaned back against the bench when she felt a, now familiar, jabbing pain in her lower belly. It was like millions of tiny stabs, she groaned and shifted, trying to relieve the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Betty picked up on her discomfort despite Cheryl suffering in silence. The redhead massaged the sides of her small bump, her eyebrows furrowing together. “You alright, Cheryl?” the blonde frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Cousin,” Cheryl huffed, hoping the discomfort would go away soon. She typically took baths or used a heating pad she kept in her desk at work to alleviate the round ligament pain, but she was in the middle of a playground, relying on her cousin for a lift to and from. She would just have to ride it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Betty pushed, her eyes full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl felt herself soften at the gesture. “I’m experiencing round ligament pains. I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember those,” Betty chuckled humorlessly. “Like a period cramp, but more stabby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Cheryl sighed. She appreciated talking to someone who knew what she was going through.</p><p> </p><p>“I had Archie give me a massage to help with them. Fred was a big baby so I got them a lot. What does Toni do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” the redhead replied quietly and Betty arched a light eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like the Toni I know,” the blonde pondered. “You haven’t told her, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn your intuition, Cousin,” Cheryl replied, a slight frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you told her? Toni’s the most supportive person I know and that’s saying a lot because I’m literally married to Arch.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead broke eye contact and gazed out at the children playing, “I don’t want to be a burden. Toni has helped me so much with everything. My pregnancy hasn’t been ideal and with both of our full schedules due to our careers and this new change; I just don’t want to add another thing onto her plate to overwhelm her. She’s extremely overprotective and is constantly worrying instead of being happy. I hate doing that to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl, she’s your <em>wife.</em> You have to tell her. Pregnancy doesn’t make you a burden, some things are harder than others. It’s good to have support.” The redhead shifted uneasily, rubbing harder into her lower stomach. She chewed on her bottom lip wondering if what she felt like saying was appropriate. They were closer now, but Cheryl still struggled with what to tell her because of Betty’s manipulation of her in the past. “You can tell me, you know?” the blonde said with a small smile. “I’m here for you. We’re <em>family</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed heavily and finally turned to look at Betty, “We haven’t been intimate in weeks… I’m afraid Toni believes I’m too fragile. I didn’t want these pains to deter her further. I <em>miss</em> her. I can’t help but feel as though she doesn’t <em>want</em> me even though I know that isn’t true. She looks at me with longing, but doesn’t act.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty nodded in understanding. “Archie was the same way. He was so afraid to hurt Fred and I that he rarely touched me despite how badly I wanted him to. My sex drive was embarrassingly high,” the blonde blushed. “Toni probably feels the same way. Something must’ve scared her off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well she accidentally hurt me…” Cheryl started, putting the pieces together in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Betty asked, again arching her eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“My breasts…” the redhead mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“The tenderness,” Betty nodded. “Same thing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you aren’t such a prude, dear Betty,” Cheryl chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Betty scoffed, “I’m an adult now, Cheryl. I’m married, I’m a mother. I wasn’t a prude in high school either, but we didn’t talk enough for you to know that.” The redhead laughed, running a hand over her stomach, the pain was slowly dulling. “But I’m serious, Cheryl. You’re such a strong person, but you don’t have to be closed off here. Toni has been with you through all of that shit, let her in. You are having a <em>baby.</em> Let Toni help you. Talk to her about how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl felt tears prick in her eyes, “You think I’m strong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course… You’re the strongest person I know,” Betty replied honestly. She reached out and grabbed her cousin’s pale hand, giving her a supportive squeeze. Cheryl smiled softly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. “You are. We’ve both been through hardships, but you still were so kind despite it all. I can’t say the same… and I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Cheryl sniffled, suddenly pulling the blonde in for a hug. Betty stiffened before relaxing in her embrace and hugging her back. Cheryl cried into her shoulder, letting her frustrations and happiness spill out of her. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, C. Like I said, we’re family. I promise you that. We always will be,” Betty sniffed, trying to hide how touched she was by the moment. They pulled back from each other and Betty wiped the tears from Cheryl’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hormones,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a crier,” Betty teased. Her face grew serious once more, “You’re going to tell Toni right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded, “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Things got so much better for Arch and I once we let each other in on how we were feeling during the pregnancy. You don’t have to walk on eggshells, especially not with Toni.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, Betty. Not with my TT.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair returned to their comfortable silence and watched as little Fred played with an adorable blonde girl, his cheeks flushed pink from running and playing. Cheryl couldn’t wait to watch her own son run and play like the young redhead before them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl walked through the front door of their penthouse, expecting it to still be empty due to Toni being out with her friends. Soft singing filled the air from the kitchen and Cheryl smiled in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Toni called out, turning from the stove. Cheryl basically collapsed into her wife’s arms and Toni laughed into her hair. “Is Betty really <em>that</em> bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s wonderful. As is her son. You are just more wonderful,” Cheryl smiled, placing a firm kiss to her wife’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, so are you,” Toni rasped, pecking Cheryl’s red lips again. “You feeling okay? I'm making dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel great. Betty and I had a lovely talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled widely, “I’m so glad! What did you two discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Us.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette arched an eyebrow in confusion, “Us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Specifically me… I haven’t been honest with you, TT. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Toni panicked, rubbing her wife’s arms up and down.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead nodded, “I have been having round ligament pains for the past two weeks. I have declined to tell you because I figured I could handle it on my own. I had some at the park and Betty was there for me. She helped me realize that keeping this from you was the wrong decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s eyes instantly widened, and her right hand dropped down to Cheryl’s small bump. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, TT. They are extremely uncomfortable, but manageable, especially with help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, please. You have to include me in things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want to feel like a burden.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could <em>never</em> be a burden. I <em>love</em> you and <em>our</em> baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl smiled widely, kissing her wife again, “We love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything right now?” Toni asked, softly. Her eyes were filled with concern as her hand continuously rubbed soothing strokes on her wife’s bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner would be lovely,” Cheryl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Go sit! I’ll get it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After their meal, the couple sat on the couch. Cheryl was desperately trying to coax her wife to lay on her like they used to do, but Toni refused.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was right and so was Cheryl, herself. Toni was treating her as if she was fragile.</p><p> </p><p>“TT, won’t you cuddle into me?” Cheryl practically whined, using all her tricks to get Toni to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, baby,” Toni hummed, her eyes focused on the screen in front of them. The brunette pulled her wife’s legs into her lap. “Is that better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Cheryl sighed, laying back down. They watched the movie in silence and Cheryl couldn’t help but feel upset. Toni just wasn’t interested. “TT?” a shaky voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, babe?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been distant,” Cheryl breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette slowly turned to look down at her wife, noticing the tears shining in her eyes, “Cher…”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t had sex in many <em>weeks</em>. I want you… but I feel as if you do not want me. You’re treating me as if I am glass, TT. I’m not going to break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Toni said as Cheryl removed her legs from her wife’s lap and sat up. “Of course, I want you and I don’t mean to seem distant. That hasn’t been my intention!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t do it,” Cheryl cried, her tears slowly spilling down her face. “I want us to be honest with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s something we <em>both</em> have to work on.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead nodded, “Betty told me about how Archie was afraid to hurt her during her pregnancy… Are you afraid, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni let out a broken breath, “Yeah… Yeah, I’m terrified, Cher. I’m so afraid that one wrong move will destroy everything.” A few tears dropped from Toni’s eyes, but she swiftly wiped them away so that Cheryl wouldn’t notice, but, of course, the redhead noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“You truly don’t have to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so sick and tired… and these pains… I don’t want to make it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>won’t</em> . I am simply having a rough pregnancy. I’m feeling so much better. I haven’t been sick, I feel more energized. These pains are new, but nothing we can’t get through <em>together</em>. I love you, TT. I just want you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never lost me, baby. I’m so sorry you felt that way. I never-” Toni dropped her head down and let out a sob that broke Cheryl’s heart. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Cheryl whimpered, holding the brunette close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m s-sorry,” she choked out, crying into her chest. “I love you s-so m-much… I n-never meant…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I know you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hugged Cheryl tightly, gripping onto her, pulling her closer and closer. Cheryl sunk into her embrace, humming in content. That was <em>her</em> Toni. Her wife was extremely loving and caring, and she wasn’t mad for her paranoia and concern. Toni had lost her mother due to complications with her own birth. She couldn’t help but bring those feelings forward into Cheryl’s pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Toni choked out, pulling back from their tight hug. She kissed her passionately, making Cheryl’s eyes swirl with stars. They hadn’t kissed like that in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Cheryl replied with a wide smile. She wiped Toni’s tears away with her thumbs and pecked her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to sleep now?” Toni mumbled. “I just want to hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded with a happy laugh, “Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple cuddled up in their bed, Toni spooning into Cheryl’s back, her arms hooked around her small baby bump. Toni pressed feather-like kisses into the redhead’s shoulder, pulling her body closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was truly right. This discussion had fixed <em>everything</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After their conversation, Toni was back to her old self. She hugged Cheryl tightly, laid on her, spooned her, and even massaged her when a bad set of round ligament pains began. They still hadn’t been intimate, but Cheryl was determined to change that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh TT,” Cheryl cooed, coming into the brunette’s office. Toni sat at her desktop, face hidden by the giant screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Toni mumbled; she was obviously busy working on some photos.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Cheryl asked, cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“Editing,” Toni replied, clicks from her mouse could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you come to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only 7:30,” the brunette chuckled, glancing around to look at her wife. Her brown eyes widened slightly; Cheryl was wearing a black, short, silk nightgown, her red slip hanging from the crook of her elbows to expose her pale shoulders and pushed up breasts. Her legs were shiny smooth, as if she had just lotioned them up. “Wow,” Toni breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“You like? It’s new,” Cheryl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very pretty… you look <em>very pretty</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go to bed at 9, like normal people?” Toni chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really have to finish these pictures, but if you’re feeling tired, don’t wait up.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed, Toni typically wasn’t clueless when it came to her advances. In fact, Cheryl was the more clueless of the two, especially when they were in high school. She understood her wife being busy; Toni had many deadlines to complete.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, babe… Hurry up,” Cheryl winked. Toni smiled unknowingly and ducked her head behind the screen again.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead turned and walked out of the office and down the hall. As she took another step she felt the familiar jabbing pain again. She let out a huff and leaned against the wall, rubbing her lower abdomen. She considered walking back to tell Toni, but that would surely further deter her wife in having sex with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be a big baby,” Cheryl whispered, letting out another sigh at the stabbing pain. The redheaded donor they picked was much like her twin brother, broad shoulders, 6’1”. Their son had a good chance of being a big boy despite using Toni’s eggs. Toni even discussed that her father was 5’10” and with the almost chronic pain she was having by her round ligament stretching, it was obvious their son was going to be big.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed again and slowly moved down the hallway to their bedroom. She figured a relaxing bath with some candles and music was necessary to alleviate the pain. The redhead started the water, once tucked in their bathroom, and began to light some lavender candles, Toni's favorites. She then began to play some soft music from her portable speaker and stripped herself of the failed thirst trap, dropping the silk to the floor. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, pieces falling down onto her face as she slowly got into her tub. Cheryl groaned as she carefully lay in the hot water, only feeling some relief when she was fully submerged. She rubbed the lower sides of her stomach and closed her eyes hoping she would be pain free soon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Toni finished the last photo and clicked off her computer, rubbing her eyes. She stood from her chair and stretched, making her way to their bedroom. Cheryl seemed to be in a good mood that evening, despite being seemingly exhausted from her request to turn in early. Toni walked into the bedroom, fully expecting to see her wife tucked into bed in that brand new nightgown that made the brunette’s heartbeat quicken. If she was being fully honest, she wanted Cheryl; there wasn’t a time that she didn’t. Toni just wasn’t sure when the right time would emerge. Cheryl was only getting bigger and the round ligament pains had Toni feeling concerned. Sudden movements seemed to bring them in full force and sex didn’t seem like such a great idea. </p><p> </p><p>When the brunette found the bed empty, she made her way to the bathroom. Cheryl was submerged in the tub, her eyes closed as soft music and a lavender scent filled the room. She looked so perfect, her baby hairs a bit damp around her neck and her face peaceful. Toni could easily see her naked frame through the clear water and she bit her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” Toni called softly; the redhead opened her eyes with a lazy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you finish editing, <em>mon amour</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did. What happened to going to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl bit her lip nervously, “I was having some… pains… again. The bath was to alleviate them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have got me, Cher,” Toni replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to finish your work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Join me?” Cheryl asked, her eyes shining with hope.</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled softly, “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead smiled widely, her tongue poking from between her teeth meaning she was truly ecstatic. Toni slipped off her clothes and Cheryl watched her every movement with a blush to her cheeks. The brunette slowly stepped into the big bath, the hot water feeling good on her skin. She sat on the opposite edge of the tub so she could look at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling okay?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead nodded, “The pain is practically gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good… would it help if I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Cheryl purred. Toni easily caught onto her needy tone as she slid to the redhead’s side of the tub. Tanned hands stroked down the sides of her stomach, connecting to rub into the space right below her hip bones and right above her mound. The redhead hummed happily, “That feels really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Toni replied, kissing her cheek. The redhead turned, exposing her neck to her wife. It wouldn’t be much to plant a kiss to the soft skin, but Toni controlled herself and looked away, focusing on the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“TT?” Cheryl asked breathily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we <em>please</em> have sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni blinked, Cheryl typically wasn’t <em>this</em> forward. It was evident how badly she wanted her. “But you’re in pain,” the brunette breathed, her eyes flicking down to her wife’s lips. Toni really wanted to have sex as well, but she didn’t want to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not anymore… I really <em>need</em> you,” she husked, closing the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Cher,” Toni growled, her chest heaving. She crashed her lips into her wife’s pulling her plump bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it. Cheryl moaned and flicked her tongue into Toni’s mouth, progressing the makeout quickly.</p><p> </p><p>They took a moment to breathe before Toni stood and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel. She slowly helped Cheryl to her feet and out of the tub. A red towel ran over pale skin as the brunette dried her off. Cheryl let out a moan as the towel grazed her swollen, perky breasts; the nipples growing hard against the fluffy material.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Toni… Please,” Cheryl whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want our bed to get all wet,” Toni chuckled, noticing her wife’s quick arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“It might be whether we’re dry or not,” the redhead purred and Toni stopped her movements and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she breathed, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. The brunette finished what she was doing, Cheryl’s words spinning in her head.</p><p> </p><p>The couple practically ran into their bedroom, crashing down onto the bed in a passionate frenzied kiss. Toni sucked on Cheryl’s pale neck and the redhead let out a loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Toni laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so turned on right now,” Cheryl whined.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be one of those pregnant ladies with a high sex drive,” Toni smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed, “Please, just <em>fuck</em> me. I’ve been waiting for <em>months</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Toni frowned, pecking her lips. The brunette pulled away to kiss down her neck and on her collarbone. Her lips hovered over a slightly darker, bigger, and hardened nipple with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Toni,” Cheryl choked out, egging her forward. The shorter girl wrapped her lips around the nipple and sucked. Cheryl let out another loud moan. “Fuck, oh fuck,” the redhead cursed, bucking her hips. “Holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Toni asked; Cheryl was never this vocal early on.</p><p> </p><p>“Please… please keep g-going,” the redhead panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni returned to her task and Cheryl cried out, burying her hands in Toni’s dark hair. The shorter girl took her other nipple in her hands, rolling it between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni… fuck… I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Toni asked. “Are you gonna...?” The redhead nodded with a heavy breath. “But I haven’t–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni!” Cheryl cried out and the brunette returned to her task, sucking and kissing the large breasts of her wife. The redhead was a moaning mess under her, rocking into the shorter girl. Toni hadn’t even touched her below the waist, but it seemed as though Cheryl was preparing to cum. “<em>Fuck</em>!” The redhead shook into Toni with a muffled scream. Cheryl slumped back onto the bed leaving a confused Toni hovering above her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve… never done <em>that</em> before!” Toni breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl panted below her, “I know… It just… <em>wow</em> … <em>that</em> felt so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> good?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“More than… can we continue?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded quickly, “I can’t believe <em>that</em> happened just by kissing your <em>boobs</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl laughed and reached out for her wife, “Well, make me do it again by kissing somewhere else…”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled eagerly and kissed Cheryl passionately, their tongues danced in each other’s mouths and the brunette began to make her decent. She left extra kisses on her wife’s stomach, before looking down at where she needed her most. Her lips were swollen and her clit was already puffy, arousal dripped from her entrance. “Holy shit, baby. You’re so wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>need</em> you,” the redhead breathed and Toni kissed her mound before slowly opening her wife’s legs. She was hoping that the movements didn’t cause the pain to flare back up. Cheryl threw her leg over Toni’s shoulder haphazardly and the brunette winced, but her wife seemed fine. </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s tongue licked a stripe through her wet folds and Cheryl moaned <em>loudly</em>. “Mmm fuck,” the brunette said, rolling her wetness in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Cheryl whined. Toni licked through her folds again, Cheryl’s wetness only growing with each lick. Toni circled her engorged clit with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Cheryl nearly screamed as her hips bucked up violently.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, be careful,” Toni cooed, returning to her task.</p><p> </p><p>“I… <em>fuck</em>... TT,” she moaned, yanking at Toni’s hair roughly. The brunette continued going down on her wife, thoroughly enjoying how loud she was. She felt like an idiot for denying her wife this increased pleasure, it was obvious the pregnancy had affected her libido greatly. The redhead’s gasp was cut short by her body stiffening and releasing again. Her body shook roughly as Toni continued to suck on her clit. Cheryl’s orgasms happened fast, but lasted a while and were hard; Toni wondered how long her wife could continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher?” Toni asked softly when Cheryl had <em>finally</em> come down.</p><p> </p><p>She panted roughly, “In-inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby-”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni, <em>please</em>… Inside…”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette followed the instruction and easily slid two fingers into her soaked heat. Cheryl cried out as Toni pressed into her spot. Her moans happened at every thrust from her wife, she wasn’t going to last long at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck… Toni… oh… yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Toni breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mouth,” Cheryl panted, her back arching. Toni once again followed her wife’s instruction. The shorter girl quickened her pace within her wife as she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t speak; her moans became more frequent and loud as she neared her third release. Toni could feel her wife clench around her fingers and the brunette knew Cheryl was close. The redhead cried out, hitting her release. Her back arched and she shook with each thrust Toni pounded into her. She came down slowly and Toni pulled out of her, cleaning her fingers with her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she panted. “Wow,” she croaked out, once she had regained her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so good,” Toni said, kissing the corner of her mouth softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I really needed that,” Cheryl huffed, slowly sitting up with a wince.</p><p> </p><p>Toni frowned slightly, “Maybe we did too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Cheryl replied. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, TT. Three orgasms in 15 minutes is bound to have me a bit tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smirked proudly, “I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you wanna do this? Not sure if you can lay down on your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed, her hand coming down to rub her bump, “I suppose not…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t really sit on your lap either,” Toni pondered. The redhead looked just as puzzled; they hadn’t really researched positions. Everything they did was pretty standard, and standard was <em>great</em> for them, but suddenly their favorite positions weren’t going to work quite as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You could sit on my face?” Cheryl mused.</p><p> </p><p>Toni laughed, “I like that more than you do, plus I don’t really wanna do breath play while you're pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hardly breath play, TT,” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. “But I suppose you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could grind on you?” Toni offered, and the redhead shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer to be more <em>active</em> here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well shit,” Toni mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“What sounds good to you, my love? We could work from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea… I really just want your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“No inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl tapped her chin in thought, “Veronica told me about this one position she does with Jughead-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Cher! Don’t talk about our friends… especially Jughead… I just cannot picture that guy having sex. It’s weird, he’s like my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bring that up, huge lapse in judgment when I was like 15!” Toni laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, TT, but hear me out! Veronica sits at the end of the bed while He Who Shall Not Be Named goes down on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to be on the floor, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we can give me some cushioning. I think it will work. I get to use my mouth, my bump will not be crushed, I’ll be in a relaxed position, and if I need to stop I can easily pull away,” Cheryl explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? I still don’t like the idea of my <em>pregnant wife</em> kneeling on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, TT. Can we at least try?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine… The moment you’re uncomfortable you <em>tell</em> me! Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, my love. Now pass me our pillows.”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls quickly worked to make Cheryl a cushion fit for a queen. The redhead kneeled on it, testing out the comfort level per her wife’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Cheryl responded.</p><p> </p><p>Toni perched herself at the edge of their bed, spreading open her legs for her wife, “Okay, but are you <em>positive</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Cheryl whined. “Please stop worrying so much. I truly appreciate your concern and love you for it, but it is not about me right now, my love. Let me take care of you like you take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, babe! I just fuckin’ hate that you’re on the floor that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed, placing her hands on both of Toni’s legs and shimmying closer to her center. “Next time, we will do research on positions so I won’t have to be.” The redhead leaned down, softly kissing her wife’s inner thigh before nibbling on the tanned skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” Toni muttered. “You gotta be quick, Cher. I don’t want- <em>SHIT</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s tongue flattened against her wife, licking her roughly. “You don’t want what, TT?” She asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you on the floor f-for long,” Toni panted; she didn’t realize how bad she needed a release of her own until she felt the pressure already building from one rough swipe of her wife’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be quick,” Cheryl winked, leaning down to lick the brunette again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Toni hummed; the redhead’s tongue flicked against her clit before sucking it into her mouth, her tongue still working against it. Toni wanted to bury her hands in her wife’s hair, but didn’t want to yank too hard, especially when it was already tied up. The shorter girl groaned internally at herself. She was still doing the exact opposite of what they had discussed. Cheryl understood her concern and enjoyed her hovering, but treating her like she was a fragile porcelain doll was not part of the deal.</p><p> </p><p>Toni let out a moan and her hand tangled itself in the red bun. She brushed the stray hairs from her wife’s face before once again sinking her fingers into the smooth hairs and scratching at her scalp. Cheryl moaned into her center causing Toni to fling her head back and begin panting once again.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead’s plump lips massaged her before she released her clit and licked up and down her folds again. She lapped against Toni, causing the brunette’s legs to shake and her hips to roll into Cheryl’s advances, pulling her closer to her release. “Ah, fuck,” Toni groaned, a loud moan falling from her lips. Cheryl sucked on her roughly, causing her wife to whine and curse. “C-Cher-”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl didn’t respond and diligently continued her task; her eyes lifted to make contact with Toni above her. The brunette released her grip on red hair and moaned, keeping the eye contact with Cheryl. The redhead sucked on her wife, the brunette’s arousal coating her chin as she got closer and closer to her release.</p><p> </p><p>Toni whined and suddenly flopped back onto the bed, gripping the comforter under her as she twitched and bucked into her wife’s mouth. “Fuck, Cher… I’m r-right- oh fuck, I’m right t-there, b-baby,” Toni cried out, arching her back.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl smirked, moaning into her wife to help tip her over the edge. Toni’s moans were consistent until she stopped, choking out a scream as she came. She shook roughly, Cheryl holding her down to help work her through it, wetness dripping down her chin as she continued her movements. The brunette pulled away from her wife, panting as her body shook with aftershocks.</p><p> </p><p>“No-no more,” Toni breathed, her eyes fluttering open and close.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl stood up slowly and joined her wife on their bed, “Are you alright, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded slowly, “You r-really got m-me good, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead let out a melodic laugh and kissed her exhausted wife’s temple. “So, are we going to continue having rendezvous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Toni murmured, pulling Cheryl to lay down with her. The brunette laid her head down on her wife’s pale chest, her tanned hand laying on Cheryl’s round belly. “I’m s-sorry I denied you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, my love,” Cheryl responded. “It’s been a confusing time.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded on her chest, rubbing the redhead’s stomach with small circles. “Yeah, it has. I’m glad you’ve been so understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, TT. That is <em>you</em>. You are the <em>most</em> understanding person on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. Now, let’s go get cleaned up and head to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Toni replied, yet neither of them moved to do that. They laid there, just enjoying the feeling of each other.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Another quiet night in. Just as the couple liked. Cheryl had a long day at the office. A shipment of maple rum was misplaced, causing both the redhead and her maple partner, Veronica, to go through mountains of digital paper work, and many unhelpful shipping customer service lines to track it down. They did eventually, but it was another headache that Cheryl would have liked to do without.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s day went smoother than her wife’s. She was doing a fashion shoot and had to deal with a cranky designer and a model clashing, but she was still able to power through the shoot and edit some personal photos before she came home.</p><p> </p><p>The wives sat on their couch, Cheryl fighting sleep to spend time with Toni. They had just reconnected in a big way and the redhead didn’t want to lose their momentum. Pale feet lay in her wife’s lap, and she watched as Toni scooped another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. They were watching a violent Netflix movie, one Cheryl could hardly follow.</p><p> </p><p>Her own ice cream bowl sat perched on her round belly, and she lazily scooped some of the ice cream into her mouth. The redhead’s eyes returned to the screen just to see some guy get stabbed; she winced slightly at the scene and turned back to her bowl. Cheryl went to scoop more ice cream into her mouth, to occupy her fading mind so she wouldn’t fall asleep just yet, when she felt a fluttering like movement on her side, but she didn't pay it much attention. Lately, lactose products weren't that kind to her, so it could be something related to that.</p><p> </p><p>With her attention back on the screen, she had finally taken a mouthful of ice cream when a fluttering sent her bolting up right, her bowl falling from her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit,” Toni cried, scooping her wife’s bowl from the floor so that ice cream wouldn’t get on their rug area. “Cheryl?”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Toni?” The redhead sounded out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s just-” There it was again! The little <em>fluttering</em> that was definitely not some lactose related gas. Cheryl stiffened again as the brunette leaned forward to pause the movie and set both of their bowls on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re starting to freak me out,” Toni said softly, rubbing her wife’s feet that were still in her lap. </p><p>Cheryl blinked slowly, “I think… the baby moved.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni broke out into a toothy grin, “No way! What does it feel like? Can I feel? Oh my God, Cher, this is incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl soon broke out into her own smile, once her brain had finally rationalized the butterflies in her abdomen. She took Toni’s hand in her own and placed it in the spot the little, light movements had happened. The redhead internally begged their son to do it again, so she could rationally experience it and so that Toni could feel the kicks, or punches too.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” Cheryl gasped, the tickling feeling hitting right where Toni’s hand was placed.</p><p>The brunette’s smile soon fell flat. “I c-can’t feel anything,” she murmured in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl cupped Toni’s cheek gently, “He is just not big enough yet. I’m so sorry, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Cher. I understand, I'm just a little bummed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni removed her hand slowly, leaning back into the couch. She massaged Cheryl’s feet some more, appearing to be deep in thought. “So what does it feel like?” She echoed from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead laughed softly, “Like little fluttering.” She reached over and tapped Toni’s arm, trying to mimic the experience of the light movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Like butterflies?” Toni laughed and Cheryl nodded. “That’s like every pregnancy movie cliche right there, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has some truth to it,” Cheryl replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really happy right now, even though I can’t feel him yet,” the brunette responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wish you could,” Cheryl frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it’ll come soon enough. I’ll just sit here jealous, while he butterflies around in there and you get him all to yourself,” Toni chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you said, it will come soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl smiled and rested back down on the couch, watching as Toni pressed play on the movie. The redhead had forgotten all about her rough day at work, truly thankful for the two people in the room. The baby fluttered again, as if agreeing with her, and Cheryl rubbed her stomach lovingly before finally closing her eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl and Toni had decided to take the weekend off to baby proof the house before Cheryl got any bigger. The redhead liked being as active as possible in home modifications and wanted to ensure everything was safe and ready for their son to come home despite that day being months away.</p><p> </p><p>As they plugged up sockets, softened corners, and hid some of their breakables, there was one thing plaguing Toni's mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>A name</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A coworker had asked her the other day what they were going to name their son and Toni didn’t have an answer, leaving her feeling rather embarrassed. She knew that some people didn’t name their children until they saw them, but something about the couple not even discussing names thus far left a bad taste in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that was the last socket,” Cheryl said proudly, slowly standing up from her crouched position. The round ligament pains had not been bugging her as recently, but she still made sure to move slowly in certain instances so as to not bring them back in full force.</p><p> </p><p>“Great job,” Toni said holding out her hand which the redhead easily high-fived.</p><p> </p><p>“One step closer to bringing the baby home,” Cheryl smiled, tucking her loose hairs from her bun behind her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, about that–” Toni began. “Do you think we could start thinking of names?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we do have the rest of the weekend, I don’t see why not. Should I grab my laptop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, babe,” Toni responded, kissing her softly.</p><p> </p><p>As the redhead walked through their penthouse to grab her laptop from their bedroom, Toni couldn’t help but know what she wanted to name their son.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jason</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it had to be Jason.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Cheryl had probably thought the same thing. Jason had meant everything to Cheryl when they were kids, and he was the only person she confided in for years. He made her feel safe and loved before Toni came along. It seemed like the right thing to do; honoring him by giving their son his name, especially because Polly hadn't even named <b>his</b> son after him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking we could do an ‘A’ name because yours begins with an A and we are using your eggs,” Cheryl called, snapping the brunette from her thoughts. “What do you think of the name Alfred?” Cheryl asked as she looked at a list of names that she had found online.</p><p> </p><p>Toni followed her wife to the dining table and sat down next to her, frowning at the name the redhead mentioned as nerves rose in her chest over her own suggestion. “I'd rather our baby didn’t have an old man kind of name,” she replied before chewing on her bottom lip in thought. “Babe, I was actually thinking… what about… Jason?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl froze immediately, tears welling in her eyes at hearing his late brother's name. “J-Jason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I would really like to name him after your brother if that’s alright with you. He meant a lot to you… just like our son does… And I would like him to have his name to honor him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, TT,” Cheryl blubbered, throwing her arms around Toni's shoulder as she cried into her. “T-Thank y-you… You h-have no idea h-how much this means to me. I l-love you s-so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Toni smiled. “So, is that a yes on Jason?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” Cheryl sniffled, pulling back from their hug. She pressed a heavy kiss to Toni’s lips and pulled away with a soundly smack. “I can’t thank you enough, my sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t thank me, I would be more than honored. He’s the reason you love as well as you do. He was there for you before I could be. I’m so thankful for him and what he meant to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl kissed Toni again, more tears spilling down her face. Their lips met over and over in sweet, yet salty kisses. “I want his middle name to be Anthony,” Cheryl croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted his first name to be Anthony; I was afraid to even bring up naming him after Jason, but there was never a doubt in my mind to name him after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you be afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't want you to think that I was still holding onto the past, unhealthily, like I did back when we were teens.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve grown so much, Cher. I could never think that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please have his middle name be Anthony? <em>Tony</em> after my Toni. You gave him to us, these are your eggs, I would love to honor you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby. I’m so flattered. I’m all for naming him Jason Anthony.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl cried some more, “It s-sounds so g-good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it does, our kid has a cool ass name.” Toni placed her hand over Cheryl’s stomach. “Hi, Jason Anthony Topaz.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s hand clasped over Toni’s and they sat there resting their foreheads against each other. “Thank you. You've given me everything I ever dreamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you for nurturing Jason and keeping him safe. Thank <em>you</em> <b>, </b>baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds so surreal to hear his name,” the redhead sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, get used to hearing it. I hated calling him baby Topaz,” Toni chuckled. “It’s nice knowing that he finally has his own identity.”</p><p> </p><p>“It really is,” Cheryl smiled, as Toni’s hand came up to wipe her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much. <em>Both</em> of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We</em> love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple moved around their dining table; Toni placed down their plates, while Cheryl followed closely behind with their cloth napkins and forks. They moved in silence, concentrating on making the table <em>perfect</em> for their at home date night; the wooden frame held vanilla scented candles and a stunning bouquet of a variety of flowers that Toni had brought home.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl placed Toni’s silverware on the table before suddenly wincing and grabbing her side with a heavy breath. Her wife was instantly at her side, with concern on her face. “Cher?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… f-fine,” the redhead breathed. She was hunched over slightly, breathing deeply. Her hand rubbed roughly into her side.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not,” Toni mumbled, reaching for her.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl lifted her hand to stop her with a weak smile, “I just need to lie down… I’m fine, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher-”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, TT,” she sighed. She turned slowly and waddled from the room to go lie on the couch. Toni watched her leave with a frown. Cheryl was always the type of person to downplay her feelings, but this pregnancy had tripled that. They had promised to be more truthful with each other throughout this process, and Cheryl had done so, but she still minimized how uncomfortable or in pain she was for Toni’s sake. The brunette knew she was over protective and she worried too much, but her worry was warranted sometimes. One of those times was now, but Cheryl had brushed her off with a small smile and love in her brown orbs.</p><p> </p><p>Toni let out a slight huff and finished the table, moving in slow motion to ensure Cheryl had some time to rest before she bombarded her with questions about what had happened. The brunette made her way into the living room, seeing her wife’s round frame laying on the couch. Her eyes were closed as her hands slowly circled her stomach. Cheryl looked beautiful; her eyelids shimmered with a pink powder, her lips natural and slightly pouted, her hair parted down the middle with soft waves rolling over her shoulders. <em>Gorgeous.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Baby, are you okay?” Toni asked, kneeling next to her resting wife.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open and looked over at her as a lazy smile grew on her lips, “I’m okay, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead let out a slight sigh, “Jason was simply moving around. I believe he was ecstatic at the thought of dinner.” Cheryl chuckled softly, but Toni didn’t share her laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he hurt you?” Toni asked. She, of course, wasn’t mad at her son for what happened. She was more worried; babies were known to break ribs or mess up internal organs and that was dangerous for <em>both</em> mother and child.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl frowned, “Toni-”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, please. I just want to make sure you’re <em>okay</em>,” Toni pleaded; she grabbed her wife’s pale hand and brought it to her lips in a short peck before wrapping it in both of her own hands and pulling it into her chest. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… You shouldn’t have to beg to get me to answer you. I am <em>trying</em>. I swear to you, my love,” Cheryl responded. She rubbed her bump some more, at six months it was <em>definitely</em> noticeable. “Yes, he kicked me and yes, it hurt. He aimed right into my ribs.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni let go of the breath she had been holding, “Does it still hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine now.” Toni eyed her and Cheryl laughed lowly, “I promise you. It hurt when it happened, but the pain dulled and is gone now.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni ran a hand through Cheryl’s hair, a small smile on her lips. “Thanks for telling me, Cher. You can’t downplay all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, TT. I will not next time.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette pecked her cheek before shifting down her body to be near her round abdomen, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with our kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Cheryl laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jason. I’m so happy you’re moving around in there, but you gotta be gentle–” the shorter girl began.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl let out a loud huff, cutting her off. “Toni, you’re riling him up. He’s kicking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Already a rule breaker,” Toni sighed with a slight smirk. “Where is he kicking?” Cheryl rested her hand on the spot which was on her lower right side and Toni was thankful it was away from her ribs this time. The brunette rubbed the spot and her wife hummed in content, her eyes closing. Toni smiled at the little nudges that hit her palm and kept her soothing touches going.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes your voice,” Cheryl murmured. “He always moves around when you talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I stop?” Toni asked with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens, no,” the redhead retorted, her eyes still closed. “I think he may be settling down now.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded, she felt zero kicks against her hand. “Guess my circles put him to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re about to put me to sleep as well,” Cheryl replied, opening one eye to look at her with a slight grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, babe. We have a date to get to,” Toni chuckled, standing up from her crouched position.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl smiled up at her and held out her hand, “Would you please help me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Toni replied, helping her wife to her feet and pulling her into a warm hug. Cheryl kissed her cheek and settled into her embrace, her bump not allowing her to get as close as she liked. “Wait… is something burning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, the lasagna!” Cheryl yelped, ripping out of her wife’s embrace to rush to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up getting Chinese take out due to the horribly burnt meal they had slaved over all day. Despite another one of their dates going haywire, they were happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cheryl groaned as she entered their penthouse and threw her keys and purse on the little marble table at the entryway. Her heels were the next items to leave her as she threw them somewhere in the hall as she made her way into their home.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet were killing her. Maybe she should have listened to Toni and stopped wearing high heels at this point in her pregnancy, but her outfits just didn’t look the same without a good pair of Louboutins, and sometimes her most stubborn side just won over her logical side.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning the rest of the way to the living room, she threw herself on their big, comfy sofa and hugged her favorite cushion, trying to ignore the pain on her feet and failing miserably. She knew she should do something about it, like maybe put them in a bucket with warm water, but she was too tired to move.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl didn't realize she had fallen asleep until soft kisses all over her face woke her up, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth when she smelled Toni's familiar lavender scent. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was her wife who was trying to wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” Toni murmured when Cheryl finally opened her eyes. “You okay?” She asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she brushed her wife's red hair into place because her nap had moved it to different directions.</p><p> </p><p>“I am, my love. My feet are hurting a little, so I decided to lay down for a bit to see if that would help. I guess I was more tired than what I thought and fell asleep without meaning to. How was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni frowned at her wife's words and stilled the hand on her hair before changing its direction so she could caress her cheek, warm and rosy from her unplanned nap. “It was an uneventful day. Spent most of it at meetings, so I'm glad to be finally home,” she said before pausing. “Do you want me to help you with your feet?” She asked sweetly as her hand moved to rub her wife's arm over her thin cardigan.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, TT. You don't have to do anything. I will take care of it as soon as I have enough energy to move from this couch,” she said in between giggles, those that made her eyes almost close completely because of her joy, and Toni's heart skipped a beat at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have to, but I definitely <em>want to</em>, so sit your pretty ass up while I get everything ready,” she pressed a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When Toni came back minutes later, she was carrying a bucket with warm water and some essential oil bottles. “Get your feet in there while I make some tea," the brunette ordered while dropping some of the oil into the warm water.</p><p> </p><p>She got busy in the kitchen getting the tea ready and cutting a few apple slices that she covered with peanut butter, one of Cheryl's favorite snacks during her pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>Toni came back to the living room to the sight of her wife looking through Netflix for something to watch, so she left the plate with apple slices and peanut butter on top of the coffee table and pushed it closer to the couch before offering the cup of tea to the redhead, receiving a soft <em>thank you</em> in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Foot,” the brunette simply said as she sat on the carpet in front of the bucket with her back pressed against the coffee table, and her wife got her right foot out of the water, understanding what the slightly shorter woman was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>Toni heard Meredith Grey's voice in the background as she started massaging Cheryl's swollen foot, working her muscles with expert precision to offer her the best comfort and the least pain. The brunette could hear her wife's sighs of relief as she started to relax, so she paused for a second to pass her the apple slices plate before going back to work.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette worked Cheryl's feet for what felt like hours but was probably just a little over the forty minutes mark if the rolling credits of the old medical drama was any indication, and by the time she was done, the redhead's breathing had even out, signaling that she had fallen asleep once again. With a soft kiss to the outer side of her pale left calf, she stood up and took the empty plate and cup from her wife's hands and took them to the dishwasher before returning to the sofa and pressing a kiss to Cheryl's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go to bed, babe,” Toni said, receiving a sleepy nod in return that was followed by a yawn and the redhead groaning slightly at the effort required to stand up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette guided a half asleep Cheryl to their bed, where she fell immediately asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, so Toni made it her mission to remove any trace of makeup from her beautiful face with wipes, and once she was makeup free, she got her to cooperate enough to change her into a pair of pajamas. Once the redhead was ready for bed and tucked in, Toni went to the bathroom and did the same for herself, changing into more comfortable clothes and removing her makeup before washing her face and brushing her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back into their bedroom, small snores were the only sounds that could be heard in the darkness, making Toni smile. She laid down on her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Cheryl from behind, her hand comfortably laying on her wife's round belly as she pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, my babies,” were the last words she uttered before sleep took over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The couple laid in bed; Cheryl was laying on her left side, one of the few positions she was comfortable in. Her brown eyes never left her wife's face. Toni sat up in bed, her laptop on her lap as she typed away, preparing the schedule for an upcoming shoot. Cheryl continued to look at her lovingly as a pale hand rubbed Toni’s thigh soothingly under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s once serious and concentrated face cracked a small smile and she looked down at her wife. “You’re staring, babe. Something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing at all. You’re just beautiful and I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, but <em>you’re</em> the beautiful one. How’d I get so lucky?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl smiled brightly at her comment, “I haven’t been feeling beautiful as of late, so thank you for still thinking so.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Toni questioned, her face filling with concern. She closed her laptop and set it on her nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead shrugged, pulling the covers up around her more. “This pregnancy has not done much for my self confidence, especially the past few weeks. The swelling, the stretch marks, the added weight <em>everywhere</em>. I just don’t recognize my body anymore. I’m so thankful for it and for this baby, but I feel less than beautiful, TT.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni listened to her wife, quietly absorbing her words. The brunette knew this pregnancy had been far from a cake walk physically and emotionally, but didn’t think of the mental toll it could take as well. Cheryl’s body had changed <em>a lot</em> and Toni could see why she was feeling insecure in her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>stunning</em>, baby. Everything about you then and <em>now</em> is beautiful. I’m really sorry that you don’t think you are right now, but please believe me when I tell you that every piece of you whether it not be the same size, or is swollen, or covered in stretch marks is <em>beautiful</em>. I love you, Cher.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead looked at her wife with shining eyes, “Thank you, TT.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette wasn’t done though; she smothered her wife’s face in soft kisses, making her giggle. She kissed her nose over and over, “You have the cutest nose, babe.” Toni then moved her energy to her wife’s round cheeks, placing multiple kisses to each of them, “And the cutest cheeks.” Her lips hovered over her wife’s before she leaned in and softly captured the pink bottom lip in between her own. “Your lips are so perfect, fuck,” the brunette breathed, capturing them in another love filled kiss. Cheryl accepted every kiss with a wide smile and a laugh, feeling truly comforted by every caress of Toni’s lips to her skin. Her wife always knew how to make her feel beautiful and loved, even when her own mind got the better of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Toni.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you, baby. You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make me feel beautiful, inside and out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you <em>are</em> beautiful, inside and out,” Toni replied, tucking Cheryl’s hair behind her ear. “I can’t produce what doesn’t exist.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl chuckled at her wife softly, placing another kiss to her lips. “You’re still so sweet after all this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled, cuddling into her wife, “And I’ll be sweet for many years to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you, TT,” Cheryl sighed dreamily, holding onto her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you either, Cher,” Toni replied, kissing her cheek. The wives held onto each other for a long while, still enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin. Their close proximity was a little cramped due to Cheryl’s bump, but they couldn’t wait to have their son join in on their cuddle sessions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With the Angelika Film Center half empty, SoHo’s indie movie theater seemed like a good place to spend a Saturday afternoon. It had been a while since they went on a date, so when Toni suggested going to see a movie when they were getting ready for bed the night before, Cheryl jumped to the idea immediately, never missing a chance to spend time with her wife.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how they found themselves at the concession stand, buying their body weight in popcorn and snacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell?” Toni joked, turning to look at her wife as she kept ordering their food.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bien sûr</em>, my love,” the redhead replied, her French accent still sending a shudder down Toni’s spine after all these years.</p><p> </p><p>After paying for their snacks, the brunette carried everything to their seats and they started eating and drinking their sodas as the trailers for upcoming movies played on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes into the movie, Cheryl started shifting on her seat, which got Toni’s attention. “Everything okay, babe?” she asked as the redhead huffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, <em>mon amour</em>. I just need to go to the restroom,” she declared before standing up, and Toni was thankful that they had picked such an early showing because the room was pretty much empty and the only other couple there was sitting a few rows in front of them, so Cheryl wasn’t interrupting the movie for anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Her wife had started going to pee more often for the past couple of weeks, barely holding down a drink for longer than a couple of minutes anymore, so the brunette wouldn’t be surprised if this wasn’t the only time Cheryl went to the restroom, having in mind that she had finished her large cup of cherry cola.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead came back a few minutes later, stealing the almost empty bucket of popcorn from Toni as she took her seat next to her, but it was short lived because soon enough she was standing up once again and leaving in the direction of the restrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Half-way through the movie, Cheryl had gone to pee four more times, reaching a total of six, and Toni knew what was going to happen before her wife even opened her mouth, her annoyed and frustrated expression being a dead giveaway as soon as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“TT, I’m sorry for ruining our date but, can we please go home? I don’t even know what’s going on with the movie anymore,” Cheryl pouted while she played with the sleeves of her sweater, her face illuminated just enough by the big screen to let Toni see her soft, sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby,” she said, interlacing her tan fingers with pale ones and kissing the back of Cheryl’s hand before standing up, pulling the redhead with her. “Let’s go home,” she offered a sweet smile to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Toni grabbed the rest of the uneaten candies on their tray with her free hand and shoved them inside her jacket’s pockets for later. After all, they could have a movie date back at their penthouse. As long as Cheryl was with her, it didn’t matter where they spent their free time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toni gripped her wife’s hand, a smile lighting up her face as Cheryl grunted and groaned next to her. “You’re doing so good, baby. He’s almost here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts,” Cheryl whined, but Toni kissed her forehead soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s almost over. You just gotta push.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead nodded, mustering all of her strength to deliver their son. Cries echoed around the room as Toni grabbed the perfect bundle in her arms from a figure Cheryl couldn’t quite make out. </p><p> </p><p>“Look Cher,” Toni smiled widely, holding the baby to her. The redhead felt herself go cold as she filled with worry and anxiety while looking at the tiny baby in her wife's hands. “Hold your son.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no,” Cheryl choked out. “I might hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like your parents hurt you?” Toni asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him, Toni.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni sighed, again offering the baby, “Sure you do, Cher. He’s your son. You love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t. I-I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s eyes grew wide as she pulled the baby closer to her chest. “Why would you say something like that?” Jason began crying loudly, ringing in Cheryl’s ears. “You’re acting like your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like your mom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I might be just like her… I can’t risk it,” Cheryl whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you are,” Toni replied sadly, turning to walk out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl felt her heart tightening as she watched the only family she’s ever wanted leaving her, but she didn’t fight for them. She didn’t pull them close and tell them how much she loved them. She drove them away, just like her mother had done with her. She was a terrible wife. She was a terrible mother.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl blearily opened her eyes, tears falling down her face. She sat up abruptly, a deep sob coming from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a dream. It was just a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A nightmare.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl rubbed her bump as she cried, trying to will the negative thoughts away. How could she just turn her back on her son like that?</p><p> </p><p>Was she cursed to be as awful as her parents were?</p><p> </p><p>Toni groaned and shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. “Cher?” She rasped out.</p><p> </p><p>“G-go back to s-sleep, TT,” Cheryl wept. </p><p> </p><p>Toni sat up slowly, “Are you crying?” Cheryl let out another sob, burying her head in her hands. The brunette immediately rubbed her back, she was confused by Cheryl’s outburst, but was determined to comfort her<em> . </em>“What’s wrong, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what if I’m a b-bad mother?” The redhead choked out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Toni gasped out. “Where is this coming from?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sniffed, wiping her eyes as new tears fell from them. “I had a n-nightmare, TT. I had J-Jason, but I didn’t w-want him… I pushed you b-both away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it was just a nightmare. You want Jason, you’ve always wanted Jason. Remember how many years we tried to get pregnant? You wanted him so badly.” Cheryl nodded weakly. “You love him and we <em>both</em> love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My m-mother didn’t want me… she told me she wished she had my brother instead. What if I’m the same? What if I’m l-loveless?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni instantly pulled her pregnant wife into a hug, holding the redhead as she sobbed into her shoulder. Toni felt heartbroken in that moment. Cheryl hadn’t woken up crying from a nightmare in <em>years</em>. Toni knew what Cheryl was thinking wasn't true, the redhead was filled to the brim of her being with love. Jason would have the best mother in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you aren’t loveless. You know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“The nightmare-”</p><p> </p><p>“Was just that… <em>a </em> <em>nightmare</em>. A vivid dream. Jason is so lucky to have you and so am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to ruin anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, you <em>won’t</em>. I was afraid to ruin everything a few months ago, you helped me see that I was being too paranoid. We’re better now, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl pulled back from Toni’s shoulder, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let a dream scare you, baby. You are being the <em>best mom</em> on Planet Earth. You being upset shows how much you truly care about our son,” Toni said with a small smile. She placed her hand on Cheryl’s bump and the redhead swiftly placed her own hand over Toni’s. “You want Jason, you’ve always wanted him,” the brunette echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sniffed, “Yes, I have. I love him.” Her eyes were still glossy in the darkness, but it seemed as though she was beginning to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>This caused Toni to smile widely and kiss her. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you, TT. I was panicking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that, baby. You’ve always had nightmares, but I’m sure the pregnancy made it more intense.” The brunette frowned slightly and rubbed Cheryl’s stomach. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hold me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Toni replied. She laid down and Cheryl swiftly followed suit, laying her head on Toni’s chest, and breathing her in. The brunette wrapped her arms around Cheryl tightly and felt her wife fully relax in her arms. “Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Cheryl mumbled sleepily. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Cher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Toni. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, babe.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cheryl Blossom did not normally get nervous. She was the epitome of self confidence and carried herself at a high standard. Work meetings were things of utmost importance, but didn’t cause a lot of stress.</p><p> </p><p>Today, though, was <em>stressful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl was having a meeting to renew her contract with the ice cream company that used the Blossom family syrup as a flavor. Sales had significantly dropped over this past year so it was a renewal meeting, but also a repitching of new flavors.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl had a great company; syrup, rum, and ice cream. The rum was making the most money, but it was a partnership with Veronica that the Latina was mainly in charge of. The ice cream was also a partnership. The only thing Cheryl had fully to herself was the Syrup that simply wasn’t flying off the shelves as it had in the past.</p><p> </p><p>So Cheryl was <em>stressed</em> and being newly seven months pregnant was adding a lot more to her plate.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t feeling as good as she did in her second trimester and found it more difficult to be as involved with work due to her bigger baby bump and overall exhaustion. She mainly spent her time in her office instead of rushing through the halls like she had in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica had urged her to work from home, but Cheryl refused. She felt lazy enough sitting in her office all day; she would <b>not</b> work from home until she was in her final weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl paced in her office, her shuffling steps helping to ease her mind as she went over her pitch. The two new flavors were great; Maple Bacon and Spicy Sweet. They would make great artisanal ice cream flavors despite them being outside the box. Her pregnancy cravings had given birth to the flavors, after all. It made sense that they were a bit… eccentric. The redhead ran a hand over her stomach as she paced, giving her a sense of calm for the meeting to come. She suddenly grew increasingly warm and tugged at her blazer, trying to pull the dark material from her shoulders. Cheryl’s left hand scraped across her chest and she froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl groaned, hoping what she assumed had happened wasn’t true. The redhead had been reading the pregnancy book Toni had bought them and leaking breasts was something that happened at this stage in pregnancy. She was preparing to feed their son, which was beautiful and magical, but the fact that she had more than likely just leaked through <b>both</b> her bra and shirt 45 minutes before a massive meeting was not prime.</p><p> </p><p>Her brown eyes scanned down at her voluptuous chest, as her hand tested her theory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Definitely wet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” the redhead murmured, instantly reaching for her phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hi baby,”</em> Toni greeted, cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>“TT,” Cheryl blubbered. “I’m in desperate need of your assistance.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Are you okay?”</em> A concerned voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl chuckled softly, “Yes, babe. I’m fine and so is Jason. I just need a fresh bra and shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I leaked, TT. I have a supremely important meeting coming up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You leaked? Like through your shirt?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love. Please tell me you aren’t busy. I really need you right now,” Cheryl urged. She wouldn’t know what to do if her wife could not help her out. Her blazer covered her chest for the most part, but one wrong, over exaggerated gesture and it was all over. Plus, what if someone went in for a hug? People liked to hug after settling business deals, it happened the last time the ice cream company agreed to do business with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be right there, baby.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, TT.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“You’d do the same for me. See you soon! Love you!”</em> The brunette replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl set her phone on her desk and sat in her chair, panic and exhaustion taking over her. She hoped her wife would get here in time with a fresh change of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead stared at the clock, agonizing over the ticking minutes and still no sign of her wife. Their places of work weren’t exactly close to each other and Toni had to backtrack all the way to their penthouse.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl tried to stay focused on the task at hand and go over the main points of her pitch, but she only grew increasingly distracted as her chest became more wet. It seemed as though her stress was playing into her leakage. She wondered if she would leak during her meeting and grew more flustered at the thought. The ice cream company had no idea she was even pregnant and close to taking her maternity leave and suddenly she would be giving a pitch to them while wearing a soaked shirt?</p><p> </p><p>The redhead loathed how sexist companies could be and how wary they were of women having children. The ice cream company was run by two kind hearted men who donated to LGBTQ organizations and children’s hospitals, which is why Cheryl even chose to work with them in the first place, but still she was anxious about what they might think. If she lost their partnership, it would be a huge hit for her company.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Toni called, opening up her office door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank God,” Cheryl gasped, instantly pulling herself from her chair to give her wife a rough kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“As good as that was, we don’t really have time for a quickie in your office,” Toni smirked, her hands running up and down her wife’s sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe when I don’t have an important meeting in-” she glanced past Toni’s head to look at the clock on her wall, “8 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Cher. You’re <em>soaked</em>. And not in the way I like seeing,” Toni gasped, her eyes falling to her wife’s chest. The red button up shirt easily showed what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be crude, TT, but I know,” Cheryl whined. “Help me get it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, babe,” Toni said, pulling the blazer from Cheryl’s shoulders and inspecting it quickly. “This isn’t wet so that’s good.” The brunette then easily undid the buttons of her blouse, throwing it on the desk while Cheryl anxiously looked at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes, TT,” Cheryl squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to take your bra off or else it’s just going to soak the other shirt I brought you,” Toni gulped, gesturing to the black button up. Cheryl was so thankful it was a dark color, if she leaked again it wouldn’t be noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it,” Cheryl replied. It wasn’t as if Toni hadn’t taken off her bra in her office before. The brunette pulled off the soaked garment, easily replacing it with her black bra. “Three minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni leaned down and kissed her bare belly with a soft smile, “Little good luck kiss for my favorite people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, as always, one lucky lady,” the redhead replied as Toni helped her pull on her black shirt and began buttoning it.</p><p> </p><p>The door to her office swung open revealing a wide eyed Veronica. The couple froze and looked at her. “Seriously, Bombshell? You have a meeting in like-” she glanced at her watch, “now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what we were doing,” the redhead huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sure</em>,” her friend smirked. “You guys play dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ronnie, we swear,” Toni replied, fixing the rest of the buttons and helping her wife to tuck the shirt into her pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen you two doing it in the office in <em>months</em>. Good for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>serious</em>,” Cheryl whined, throwing her arms into her blazer as Toni smoothed her hair and pecked her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good meeting, baby. You’ll do great!” Toni said, handing her wife her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, an orgasm sure does relax a person so I bet you’re not even stressed. I hope you’re not too tired though,” Veronica chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“We will chat <em>later</em>,” Cheryl muttered, with a stern look in her friend’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit it, Ronnie,” Toni smirked with an eyeroll. Cheryl knew the brunette found Veronica’s antics funny, but was glad she was on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay! Come on, Cheryl. We’re late. Lovely seeing you, Antoinette.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Toni replied back, giving her wife another encouraging peck before she went to her meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, TT,” the redhead called. “I owe you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think on what it could be,” The brunette winked.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead knew it would probably involve office sex and she was perfectly fine with that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With Cheryl’s due date approaching at a faster speed than they had expected, getting the nursery ready seemed like the next necessary step, which is why the wives and the Blossom twins were spending their Saturday morning at the biggest hardware store in the area picking everything they may need to transform what was once their storage room into Jason’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going with blue?” Dagwood asked as he inspected the different shades of blue on the paint section of the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue is too typically male. We’re looking for something more <em>neutral</em>,” Cheryl explained as she joined him and started examining the wall holding the different paint colors as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Red?” Juniper suggested from her spot next to Toni as she looked up from her phone where she had been looking up examples of neutral nurseries.</p><p> </p><p>Toni cringed at the idea and Cheryl sent her a look. “Let’s leave red to me, kiddos,” the redhead said with a light chuckle, not wanting to make her niece feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>“What about grey?” Dagwood tried again, but his suggestion got Cheryl and Toni thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually don’t hate that idea,” Toni turned to her wife, who seemed lost in thought. “What do you think, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“It could work. The crib we’re assembling today is a light wood color, so it would be a good contrast,” Cheryl said, nodding to herself as she tried to picture the room in her head. “But we need some other color to match it with as well. An all grey bedroom just doesn't feel right for a newborn. It's too mature.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could do yellow,” Juniper said more to herself than to the people around her while lost in thought, but they heard her either way. “It's soft, but also warm and bright, and more importantly, it's a neutral color. Plus, both of you look great in yellow, so I'm sure baby Topaz would look cute as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl and Toni smiled at their niece's compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“I love that idea, Junie. If your Auntie T agrees, we can start picking the perfect shade of yellow for the baby's room,” Cheryl told her niece before looking at her wife with a lifted eyebrow, and when she saw the brunette smiling, she knew she was on board with the concept the twins had come up with.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's see those yellows,” Toni replied with a smile as she joined her wife, wrapping her arm around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek that had the twins fake gagging as usual. The wives rolled their eyes at their dramatics.</p><p> </p><p>“If you two are done with the PDA, we can continue with our shopping. We still have a lot of things to buy here before going back home, where more work is waiting for us. It's going to be a long day,” Juniper said with irritation and the couple had to contain their laugh at witnessing their niece act like a tiny Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, mom. We can continue now,” Toni joked, earning an eye roll from Juniper, but that got them moving. She was right after all; it would be a long day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After buying everything they needed for Jason's nursery at the hardware store and a Bed Bath &amp; Beyond, they made a quick stop at their favorite pizza place, which happened to be in their neighborhood, and an hour later they were finally back at the penthouse. The plan was simple: work in pairs to get the job done today because they didn't want to spend their whole weekend putting the nursery together; they had a Broadway show to attend tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl and Dagwood were in painting duties while Toni and Juniper would assemble the crib and some furniture. The teenage boy was just as artistic as his aunt and loved drawing and painting, while his twin sister was more into building things like Lego sceneries and puzzles, as well as sports.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken Nana Rose's old rocking chair from Thistlehouse the last time they were in town, and after an amazing paint job done by a professional that made it match the crib they had bought online, it looked like new and it was already occupying a corner in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Toni and Juniper got busy assembling Jason’s crib, which ended up being an easier process than what they had originally thought, and once they were done with it, they started working on a dresser that matched the crib’s color. The couple had already bought some clothes for their unborn baby, mostly in grey, yellow, white, green and any soft color they could find, so the next step was to put his outfits on the dresser to start getting everything ready for his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>As the brunette and the teenage girl worked on that, Cheryl and Dagwood drew a wallpaper of outlined animals on the only white wall in the nursery. The rest of the walls had already been painted a light shade of grey, so the animals were done in a combination of soft shades of grey and yellow that made the room look brighter.</p><p> </p><p>It took the redhead and her nephew a while to finish their handiwork, and by the time they were done, her wife and niece had already hung black and white pictures of the couple and a pregnant Cheryl on one of the walls. The crib’s little mattress was covered by a grey and yellow bedding, and white and yellow teddy bears of different sizes sat on top of it, while a giant grey teddy bear sat atop the rocking chair.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes got misty as she looked at the finished nursery from the doorway; it was even more beautiful than what she had imagined, and now only Jason was missing in it. She couldn’t wait until he was born.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, babe?” Toni asked, concern in her tone as she noticed the unshed tears when her wife turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl chuckled and wiped a couple of tears once they fell. “I’m perfectly fine, TT. These are happy tears. I just love how the room turned out, that’s all,” she promised as she rubbed her belly. “Now, let’s order dinner. The twins are famished, and frankly, so am I.”</p><p> </p><p>With a smile from her wife, the couple made their way to the living room where their niece and nephew were waiting for them, ready to spend the rest of their weekend together as they preferred; <em>as a family</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though going through paperwork wasn't Cheryl's favorite activity while at the office, sometimes it was everything they did for a significant period of time, with today being one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead had already spent the whole morning going through sales numbers in different states with her friend and business partner Veronica Lodge at their main offices in the heart of NYC. She was hungry, tired and irritated by the raven haired woman's most annoying habit, which consisted on reading to herself loud enough for Cheryl to hear her, and no matter how many times she had told her to tone it down over the years, the Latina just couldn't stop doing it, which was sending the pregnant woman into a migraine.</p><p> </p><p>They were trying to expand their rum operation to other countries, which was why they were taking so long reviewing these numbers, but as exciting as the project could be, all she could think about was going home and taking a nap in their bathtub while the warm water and essential oils relaxed her body.</p><p> </p><p>Especially right now that she was feeling some pain in her pregnant belly.</p><p> </p><p>It had started a little over an hour ago in random intervals, but the pain wasn't increasing, so she was trying to ignore it and focus on her work. She was sure it would pass soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When the pain didn't disappear after their short lunch break, Cheryl started to worry. She knew she had to call Toni, but her wife was at a photoshoot today and she didn't want to disturb her and make her leave in the middle of it; that wouldn't look very professional in the eyes of her clients.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't be in labor. It was too soon. Jason wasn't ready to be born. He still had a few weeks to go to get as big, strong and healthy as possible. Cheryl hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks until she felt Veronica's hand on her forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, C?” The Latina asked worryingly as she left the documents she was reading on the office's carpeted floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica, I t-think I'm going into l-labor,” the redhead replied with a scared tone in her voice that made her trip over her words.</p><p> </p><p>Her friend's eyes widened in panic at Cheryl's words.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay, we have to take you to the hospital. We're calling Toni on the way there,” she said hurriedly as she helped the redhead stand up before taking their purses and guiding them towards the office's exit, but not without yelling <em>out of the way!</em> to whoever dared walk near them, even if they weren't actually on their way.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long drive to the hospital.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So, it was a false alarm. Who would have thought that Braxton Hicks felt this painful? Definitely not her.</p><p> </p><p>They had called Toni on their way to the hospital, and because this was New York City, her wife had actually arrived before them and was already waiting for Cheryl at the front door when they finally made it to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken the redhead to a room while they paged Dr. James, Toni always by her side holding her hand, and it wasn't long before the older woman arrived and started doing tests to determine if she was indeed going into labor, taking into consideration that she wasn't supposed to give birth for a few more weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your baby isn't being born today, ladies,” Dr. James declared with a smile as she put the ultrasound machine away from Cheryl.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean he's not being born today? I'm having contractions,” Cheryl asked, confused as another wave of pain hit her, making her tighten her grip on Toni's hand, which prompted her wife to kiss the top of her hair to try to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>“What you're experiencing at the moment is a classic case of Braxton Hicks, which aren't actually as painful as the real contractions you will feel once you go into labor. You're probably dehydrated and that's what caused them, so I'm just going to give you some fluids before you go home,” the older woman explained, writing something down on Cheryl's chart as she walked out of the room in search of a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl's face went even paler, if possible, as she proceeded her doctor's words. Knowing that these Braxton Hicks contractions were nothing compared to the real thing was scary, especially because she had thought this was already painful. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought about this whole going into labor thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I think it's time for you to stop going to the office. I can't have you going into labor at work because of the stress or because you were so busy that you forgot to do something as simple as drinking water and staying hydrated. I can start working from home when I don't have photoshoots, and you can let Veronica take care of business until Jason is at least a couple of months old. Nothing bad is gonna happen if you're not at the office. If anything important comes up, you know Veronica will let you know and she will consult you for whatever decision making process. Everything will be under control just, please, get some rest until our baby is born,” Toni pleaded with her, her soft eyes never leaving her face as her warm hand cupped her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed shakily as she thought of her wife's words. She couldn't deny being a workaholic, and as much as she trusted Veronica, the idea of not going to the office terrified her. But she knew this was for the best, so after thinking it over for a few minutes she finally nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, TT. I will refrain from going into the office until after Jason is born,” she promised, turning her head a little to press a soft kiss to Toni's palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” was the brunette's simple reply, followed by a kiss on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Going into labor sounded even scarier after experiencing this apparent light pain, but Cheryl knew that, with Toni by her side, she could go through this and more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Despite Cheryl’s promise to stay home for the next two months, she was back to the office within a week, boredom getting the better of her. She had been managing the pain of the false contractions well, and was eager to get back to work. Toni tried to stop her, but realized that Cheryl wasn’t going to give up, especially with the syrup aspect of things struggling. Toni had even awoke one morning to discover her wife gone, and a little note of her pillow saying <em>'</em> <em>sorry :('</em>. Toni chose not to fight about it, knowing it was going to put her wife under even more stress right before their baby shower and Cheryl was nervous enough about that. So Toni kept her mouth shut, and Cheryl kept working, taking the time to ensure she was hydrated, fed, and properly rested before going into the office which appeased her worried wife for the most part. </p><p> </p><p>Although Cheryl was eager to get back to work, the couple was also very excited to take the next few days off for their baby shower.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead straightened her yellow dress out with her hands, giving herself one final look in the mirror. She couldn't help but be a bit anxious over the baby shower. Veronica, Betty, Toni, and her had worked on it for weeks, ensuring it was everything the couple had wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Despite it being borderline perfect, Cheryl was still nervous. Everyone was going to be there.</p><p> </p><p>By <em>everyone</em> she did mean everyone. There was no exclusion of their male friends like traditional parties and they had rented a massive Airbnb on the outskirts of the city, complete with a stunning outdoor patio and backyard to host a section of the party. Anything damaged would be coming out of Toni and Cheryl’s pockets.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that their friends weren’t the same rambunctious teens and didn’t feel that the rental was threatened in any way, despite alcohol being served.</p><p> </p><p>She was more nervous to see if a certain guest would show up.</p><p> </p><p>Toni and Cheryl had discussed inviting Penelope back and forth for days. While the woman was a cruel and unjust mother who still plagued the redhead’s nightmares, she couldn’t help but still love her. She didn’t really want her to be in baby Jason’s life and Toni had agreed on that, but they also didn’t want to completely keep her in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl had written her mother letters from time to time, informing her of their lives thus far. Penelope rarely wrote back. The lengthiest letter the redhead had received was her mother congratulating them on their wedding that she had declined to attend, but Cheryl had still sent her an invite to the shower, complete with a little picture of Jason.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead had declined to share the name with anyone, let alone her mother, who would no doubt become upset at the idea. Neither Cheryl or Toni wanted Penelope in attendance and hoped she would stay to her reclusive habits.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, you look so beautiful,” Toni smiled, walking into the rented bathroom to give her cheek a kiss. “You should wear yellow more often.”</p><p> </p><p>They had done the party in neutrals, all of the guests were instructed to wear grey or white, while Cheryl wore yellow. Most of the decorations were gray, black, or white with pops of the sunshine color throughout. It looked elegant and tasteful which is exactly what the couple wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s dress was strapless, flowing down to the floor. The material was breathable, much to the redhead’s contentment. It was set to be a warm day.</p><p> </p><p>Toni wore a grey mini dress that hugged her curves beautifully. It was spaghetti strapped and had a straight neckline. She made sure to up-sell the simple dress with her multi layered gold necklaces, all having something to do with Cheryl. One had a blossom flower, one a ‘C’, and the last one a cherry all done in real gold as well. Cheryl also wanted to get her a ‘J’ emblem for the one that held her initial, but figured it would tip off their friends to the name they had picked.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you, TT,” Cheryl smiled, her eyes roaming over her wife’s legs. “You’d look fab without it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni stopped her wife’s wandering hands with a smirk, “No, sorry, baby. Party starts in 10 and people are already waiting for us. Later though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Cheryl pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise. I’d hate to ruin your makeup,” Toni replied, pecking her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, it’s not practical right now, but you promised and I’m going to hold you to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always do and I <em>always</em> follow through,” the brunette winked. They were silent for a moment, looking each other over. “So, uh, you think your mom’s gonna come?”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl frowned deeply, “She did not RSVP, nor write back, and you know that she does not have our cell phone numbers. I’m just going to assume she is not going to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Cheryl shrugged. “She wasn’t the best mother at all, but she did show kindness to me a few times. I guess I still hold onto those moments and recalled those memories while sending her the invite.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s okay, baby. I would too. I love that you focus on the good in people. It’s probably why we’re still friends with Betty, Veronica, and Jughead,” the brunette snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes, “You forgave them too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re purer than you make yourself out to be, my sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled softly, “Let’s go mingle.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walked hand and hand out into the front of the house and into the kitchen where Veronica and Betty were busy rushing around, Archie standing back nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Arch,” Toni smiled, the man snapping out of his trance on the two women before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Toni!” He smiled, enveloping the small girl in a massive hug. “Cheryl! You look really, really pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Archie,” Cheryl smiled softly, hugging the man as well. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeve white button up. Fred sat at his feet, wearing the same thing. Cheryl’s heart soared at the sight of them matching and couldn’t wait to coordinate with her own son. “Hi, Fred.”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember Cheryl, don’t you buddy?” Archie cooed, while Toni jumped in to help the frantic duo.</p><p> </p><p>“Cher-Cher,” Fred smiled, standing up from his position to hug her leg. The boy used to be quite shy around her, but with the family around each other more he had gotten really used to her and liked that they had matching hair.</p><p> </p><p>She ruffled his hair gently before turning to Archie, “Observing are we, Archibald?”</p><p> </p><p>Archie grinned shyly, scratching the back of his head. “I think Betty would bite my head off if I even tried to step foot in to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl turned, watching her cousin bury her head in her hands as Veronica and Toni mixed the punch together. “Cousin Betty, you’re going to have an aneurism,” she chuckled, walking over to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“They are <em>not</em> mixing the punch right,” she grumbled, turning to look at the redhead. “Oh, you look so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Everything looks great in here, thank you for setting up the food. It looks devine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you’re hungry, but we aren’t set to eat till five,” Betty frowned, watching Cheryl practically salivate over the Mexican food, her favorite craving, propped all around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will survive on the horderves, Cousin,” Cheryl laughed, enveloping the blonde in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Antoinette, watch it,” Veronica groaned, cleaning her black dress with a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” Toni replied sheepishly, slowing her stirring of the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni, I think that’s enough stirring,” Betty reprimanded, snatching the spoon from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” the brunette grumbled, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, why don’t we go <em>mingle</em>?” She echoed from earlier, reaching out for her wife’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the couple was in the living room, getting pulled into a tight hug by none other than Josie McCoy, recently flown in from California.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Cheryl,” the woman cried, upon seeing her. “You l-look gorg-geous.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl began crying herself, hugging onto the singer tightly. Kevin patted the couch cushion next to him, causing Toni to take the seat with a smile. “H-how have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“G-great. How about you? Oh my God, your bump… Girl, you’re too cute… I’m obsessed and I’ve m-missed you so m-much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been great as well,” Cheryl smiled with a laugh, the old friends hugging tightly once again. Once their tears had dried they took a seat on the couch to catch up. “How has California been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Incredible,” Josie replied. “My sophomore album is nearly finished which is why I’ve found it hard to fly back to visit. I’ve been having a lot of buzz from my first two singles. I think it may finally be happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl squealed, clapping her hands. “I’m so proud of you. I don’t have much time to listen to the radio, but Toni and I have been streaming and we’re so proud. We cannot wait to hear the rest of it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Cheryl,” Josie smiled, hugging her once again. “I’m really happy I was able to get the time off to come see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy as well,” Cheryl replied. “How’s the boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Reggie,” Josie blushed. The pair had met up in LA a year back; Reggie was a YouTuber whose channel had surprisingly taken off. He did stunts, pranks, and gave back to those in need, and decided to move from Riverdale to LA to try to become an actor. Once Josie realized he was in town- and was less douchey than his high school self- she had hit him up, causing their romance to blossom once again. “He’s great, we’re great. He’s here too… <em>somewhere</em>,” Josie rolled her eyes. “You should’ve seen his face when he saw Archie. Too cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I would’ve,” Cheryl smiled. “I hope that scamp is leaving his shenanigans back in LA though. I would prefer for my cake not to explode everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, girl. I’d kill him if he tried to pull anything here,” the singer laughed. “He’s less of an asshole now and he knows when pranks are off limits. He’s actually quite the gentleman, but enough about me! I want to hear about <b>you</b>! What’s it like? Spill all the pregnancy gossip!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very up and down, if I’m being honest. My second trimester was fantastic, and the third has been okay. I just can’t wait until he’s here,” Cheryl responded.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’s the sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni coughed loudly, choking on the drink she had scooped from the kitchen before they sat down. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you gotta spill now,” Kevin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you two would want to know how the sex is,” Cheryl responded with an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“That must mean it’s bad,” Kevin winced. “Is it bad? I thought Toni was like a sex god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sex god? You talking about me, babe?” Toni replied, clearly getting cocky by the tone of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“His words, not mine, TT,” Cheryl replied with a wink, watching her wife frown as Kevin and Josie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dodging the question,” Josie said sternly with a pointed finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s been great,” Cheryl responded, her voice lowering slightly. “My sex drive has been very high. We had some issues navigating, but Toni is so patient and loving so it’s been more than great.”</p><p> </p><p>Kevin and Josie took turns high-fiving Toni as the girl smiled bashfully. “I do want to know though,” Kevin began. “Like pre-pregnancy sex or pregnancy sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone say sex? Guys, it’s a baby shower, come on,” Mary Andrews teased, a bright smile holding her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary,” Cheryl beamed, pulling the older redhead into a deep, long hug. Mary had been a nice support system and sounding board for Cheryl when Penelope had failed. The presence of one of her ‘mother figures’ made Cheryl double pray that Penelope wasn’t going to show.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi honey, don’t you look beautiful!” Mary chirped as she sat down next to her on the couch. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit tired, but very happy,” Cheryl smiled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired already? The party <em>just</em> started,” Mary teased.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The baby shower went on without incident; Toni and Cheryl were free to move around and mingle as they pleased, thanks to Betty and Veronica keeping a watchful eye over the proceedings. The couple had decided not to open presents at the party to keep it more fun and interactive with those around them, and decided against most of the baby shower games. They didn’t get all of their friends together in one place normally, so they wanted to keep the party more relaxed. The more typical baby shower proceedings would begin after dinner for those who wanted to participate.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl and Toni spent most of their time outside, sitting on the outdoor couches, and talking to Juniper and Dagwood when Veronica walked up, a worried look on her face. “Uh, Bombshell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Veronica?” Cheryl asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Your… mother is here. She’s been inside, looking around.”</p><p> </p><p>So much for her prayers being answered.</p><p> </p><p>Toni stiffened in her seat and looked at the twins who looked just as confused as everyone else. The twins didn’t have much of a relationship with Penelope either, she sent them birthday cards and an occasional gift on Christmas, but Alice made sure to keep her far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I get Archie, Sweet Pea, and Reggie to kick her out?” Veronica offered and Cheryl shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually invited her, I just didn’t expect her to show up,” Cheryl mumbled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the raven haired woman blinked. “Well she’s in the kitchen, with-with Betty if you’re interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we better go,” Toni grumbled. “I really didn’t think she was gonna show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I, TT,” the redhead repeated with a heavy breath.</p><p> </p><p>The couple stood, leaving the twins on the couches, as they walked hand in hand back into the massive home. They entered the kitchen, seeing Betty awkwardly standing with Penelope, seemingly deep in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look,” Betty said with a forced smile. “It's Cheryl and Toni… how great!”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope turned to observe the couple with a stoic gaze, her eyes dropping down to Cheryl’s bump, before slowly lifting back up to her face. Cheryl could feel the judgement seeping from the viper before her and immediately regretted trying to be the bigger person.</p><p> </p><p>The room was surrounded in awkwardness as Betty slowly looked between the two parties. “Ah, uh, I’m gonna go,” the blonde said, giving Toni and Cheryl an apologetic look before slipping out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mumsy… so great of you to join us,” Cheryl said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you Ms. Blossom,” Toni forced out between her smile. “Dinner’s going to be served soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to speak with my daughter, <em>alone</em>, if that is not too much trouble, Antoinette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually-” Toni began fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s totally fine, Mumsy,” Cheryl responded. “Toni will leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher, what the hell?” Toni muttered to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“The sooner we cooperate, the sooner she will leave,” the redhead responded, just as quietly. Toni kissed her softly and disappeared to go sit in the living room, close enough so that she could intervene if necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“I was happy to have received your invite,” Penelope said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s great,” Cheryl responded, watching as her mother moved forward slightly to close the distance in between them. The redhead decided to move forward too.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope eyed her face with cold calculation, “Your face is rounder.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant, Mumsy,” Cheryl sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“With twins I presume? Twins are a Blossom specialty.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, actually. Just one little boy. It was in the card I sent you,” the younger redhead said with a biting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was as big as you when I carried triplets, Cheryl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, if you are just here to insult me I have no time or patience for it,” Cheryl spit with a roll of her eyes, her hands tucking under her stomach to stop them from fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am not here to insult you. I wanted to see… how you were,” Penelope said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“You have seen me, I am well,” Cheryl responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Child, you sent me an invitation, yet are desperate to get rid of me?” Penelope laughed, humorlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t attend our wedding, I assumed you wouldn’t come to our baby shower as well. The invitation was a <em>formality</em>,” Cheryl said, turning up her attitude. If her mother was to be cruel, she would be more so.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman rolled her eyes with a huff. “That is my grandchild.”</p><p> </p><p>“False,” Cheryl quickly responded with a pointed finger. “You have very little to do with Juniper and Dagwood, therefore you will have very little to do with my son.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope narrowed her eyes in anger. “That was quite the low blow, Cheryl. Seems as though you cannot hide from your Blossom tendencies no matter how much you try to mask them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl visibly shuddered at her words, knowing her mother was trying to upset her. “I suppose so,” she responded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope pointed a finger at her, her tone harsh. “And you know Alice keeps me away from the twins, that horrid woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl, once again, rolled her eyes.“Well, it was lovely seeing you, Mother. I will walk you out,” the younger redhead said, eager to get rid of the woman before her. She knew that them going back and forth was just going to dig them into a deeper hole, a hole Cheryl was still struggling to free herself from.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I will leave,” Penelope replied. Toni watched from the couch as her wife escorted the older woman to the front door. Penelope looked out the open door with a heavy sigh before turning to her daughter. “Cheryl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to say how <em>happy</em> I am for you. A child is a precious thing and I hope you treasure it more… more than I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s heart stopped in her chest as her mouth fell open slightly. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>The older Blossom shook her head, with a hand raised, stopping her daughter from speaking further. “It was nice to see you, you do look well. Very well. As does Antoinette.” Penelope turned, stepping out of the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Mumsy?” Cheryl gasped out, making her mother stop in her tracks and turn to her with her usual stoic gaze. “He’s… kicking. Would you care to feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope looked torn. “I better not, Child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Frigid fingers pressed against her so gently. It was the softest manner in which Penelope had ever touched her that Cheryl could remember. “Here,” Cheryl said softly, moving her mother’s hand over the spot where Jason was moving.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope smiled slightly, but it was quick and fleeting. She quickly pulled her hand away much to Cheryl’s disappointment. Just when they would take one tiny step forward in their relationship, it would crumble within a second. The young redhead felt tears sting her eyes as her mother nodded at her and turned to leave, racing down the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheryl?” Toni whispered gently behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sniffled, closing the door before turning and pulling her wife into a tight hug as she cried. “I was h-hoping-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby, I know,” Toni replied, rubbing her back in soothing circles.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t know w-why I keep t-trying,” Cheryl gasped out in between sobs. “She-she called me f-fat and then t-told me she didn’t t-treasure being a m-mother enough… and t-then she j-just <em>left</em>. W-why… w-why does she like d-doing this to m-me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Cheryl,” the brunette said, wrapping herself tighter around her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m s-so stupid,” the redhead choked out. “I was u-upset she was h-here, but n-now that’s she gone… I j-just want her b-back.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni didn’t know what to say. Cheryl forgave and loved with her whole being. Penelope was wildly cruel, but Cheryl still worried about her and wanted a smidge of a relationship. Especially since she was about to become a mother herself; the redhead was quiet about her vivid nightmare a few weeks back, past the night she woke up sobbing, but Toni knew the redhead feared not being loved by Jason. She knew that her wife feared being hot and cold like Penelope was. Cheryl just wanted support in this time, and Toni was trying to provide that for her by learning everything she could about pregnancy. But what Cheryl desperately wanted was a <em>mother</em>. And that was something Toni couldn’t give to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl breathed heavily against her wife. “I don’t feel well, TT.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a long day, baby. You should go and sleep,” Toni replied, worried about the stress her wife was under.</p><p> </p><p>“But the party,” Cheryl whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll turn up the charm. You need to rest. Everyone will understand,” the brunette said softly, applying a tender kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl pulled back from her wife, her hand coming up to caress her cheek. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, babe. Let’s get you to bed.” Toni gently helped her wife walk through the massive home and into the bedroom they had been staying in while setting up for the party. The Airbnb was almost like a baby moon for them, and both girls were thankful for a change of scenery and no work, at least for a few days. Toni watched sadly as her exhausted wife pulled her dress from her body and slipped under the covers. She shifted around and pulled out her strapless bra, throwing it across the room as she snuggled deeper into the pillow. The brunette chuckled at her wife not even bothering with pajamas, but once again was saddened over the fact that Cheryl was <em>that</em> exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Toni walked over, pressing a bunch of kisses to her wife’s face that Cheryl smiled lazily at. “Sleep well, I’ll make you a big plate of food for when you wake up,” Toni said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I love you,” Cheryl said softly, her eyes closing. “You’re so caring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Cher, so much.” Her wife’s mouth fell open slightly as soft breaths passed through her lips, signaling she was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was pissed. She was angry that Penelope had dared to insult Cheryl and then string her along like that, only to dip when Cheryl let her walls down and showed her kindness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toni walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her before returning to the party. Veronica was instantly at her side. “How’d it go? Where’s Cheryl? Where’s Penelope?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni sighed heavily with a shrug. “Penelope left.”</p><p> </p><p>“As for my other two questions?” Veronica prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna talk about it and Cheryl’s sleeping, she doesn’t feel well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” Veronica urged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, is she?” Betty asked, flanking Toni’s other side. “What did Penelope do to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys stop?” Toni groaned. “Not everything is some big mystery and not everything is your business. Cheryl was upset and wasn’t feeling well so she went to sleep. I don’t know when she’s going to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one who cares about her, you know?” Betty huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure feels that way sometimes,” Toni snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette knew she was going to have to apologize. They were worried about Cheryl and Toni had taken out her frustrations with Penelope on them. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The party ended early with Cheryl not being in attendance; she was a necessary piece for the second half of the party as she was needed to play all of the games. Toni had pretty much avoided everyone the whole party, sulking with Sweets and Fangs, instead of turning up the charm like she had promised.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone had left, Toni immediately felt a sense of relief. She went to go check on Cheryl only to meet her wife halfway in the hallway. She was wearing Toni’s pajama shorts and an extra large tee shirt that Kevin had brought her from his latest musical; they had done <em>Heathers</em>, and the drama teacher figured Cheryl would love to have the shirt for old times sake, which the redhead did.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her eyes sleepily, smudging more of her makeup around her face. Her hair was a bit messy, but she still looked as good as ever. “Is everyone gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby. They all left.” Cheryl frowned slightly. “How are you feeling?” Toni asked, rubbing her hand over Cheryl’s bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better. That nap did me wonders,” the redhead replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You want your food?” The redhead nodded eagerly and they walked hand in hand into the kitchen; the brunette unwrapped the plate she had fixed for Cheryl before putting it in the microwave to warm up.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to apologize for leaving you all alone out there, TT,” Cheryl spoke up, before sitting at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you didn’t feel well. I would feel worse if you had been out there with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also sorry for inviting my mother. She still gets to me after all this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agreed to inviting her, babe. It’s no one’s fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Today was supposed to be happy. We were supposed to celebrate Jason-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cher-” Toni almost scolded. “Don’t do this to yourself. She was awful, she showed up to be awful. You had a natural reaction.” The microwave beeped and Toni pulled the steaming mexican food out, walking it over to her wife. Cheryl smiled appreciatively, watching as her wife got her some water and a fork and napkin. The redhead immediately began digging into the food, not caring that she was burning her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Today was a disaster,” Cheryl said between mouthfuls of rice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t. We had a great time. We got pictures and all of our friends in one place. <em>Everyone</em> had a nice time, Cher. They understood that you were sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl nodded solemnly, “That’s good at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Toni replied. They were quiet for a few moments as the brunette watched her wife eat. “Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you fulfilling your promise after I eat?” Cheryl smiled, cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Toni chuckled softly, “Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s more than enough,” Cheryl answered happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby. After you eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni's eyes shined with amusement as she waited for Cheryl to be done eating because, making love to her wife? That was the easiest promise she could fulfill, and she couldn't wait to shower her with all the love she deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason was due in two weeks and Cheryl had </span>
  <em>finally</em>
  <span> decided to stay home and begin her maternity leave. Veronica was utterly terrified Cheryl was going to deliver her son in the office, and begged the redhead to stay home. Toni had reiterated the raven haired girl’s pleads, but Cheryl had been stubborn, wanting to make sure everything was in order. With the renewal of her contract with the ice cream company, she had to ensure that everything with the flavors was going according to plan which included many, many trips to the factory for taste tests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni was losing her mind; the factory was on the outskirts of New York, which meant a three hour trip for her heavily pregnant wife. Cheryl was in full work mode, trying to ensure her company didn’t solely have to move to rum, especially after stopping the mainstream selling of their syrup, and wasn’t listening. The redhead finally gave in when she had horrible Braxton Hicks during the drive over to the factory; Veronica, whom Toni requested to stay by Cheryl’s side, freaked out and instantly directed the driver to take them to the nearest hospital. Cheryl wasn’t in labor </span>
  <em>again</em>
  <span>, but Toni sure was upset, leading the redhead to solitary confinement in their penthouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days weren’t so bad; she relaxed, answered emails, broke out her sketchbook, and baked cherry scones. The redhead was trying to stay busy, but by her fifth day she was already bored out of her skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TT, I don’t see why I can’t go into the office to say hello,” the redhead grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, babe, you’ll end up </span>
  <em>working</em>
  <span> which is the exact opposite of what should be happening.” She kissed her wife’s forehead, who was pouting on the couch. “I don’t like telling you what to do, but I’m gonna have to put my foot down here. Our son is due in a little over a </span>
  <em>week</em>
  <span>. You can literally go into labor at any minute, Cher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Cheryl, please,” Toni snapped, rubbing her eyes in frustration. “I get you’re stressed, baby. There is a huge amount of uncertainty with your company. I get wanting to preserve it, but we’re having a </span><em>baby<span>. </span>You’re</em> <span>going to give </span><em>birth</em> <span>in a week! We’re going to be mothers. I need you to be here, relaxing.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>Cheryl’s eyes casted down to her stomach. Jason would be here soon, and she was just thinking about her business. </span><em>Terrible Mother</em>. <span>“Okay, Toni. I understand.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni let out a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead again, “Thank you, baby. I’ll officially be off of work starting tomorrow, so at least we have each other. Hopefully you won’t be so bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Cheryl smiled, it was small and faltering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were better, despite that ever present, nagging thought of her being a bad mother plaguing her mind. Having Toni around made Cheryl feel like she wasn’t going crazy. Veronica texted or called her with updates from the office, so the redhead was still in the loop, despite being housebound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cher?” Toni called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl slowly shuffled in, “Yes, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to run to the store to get some more diapers and wipes, maybe some groceries. I just want to make sure we’re prepared because I don’t want to have to go out much when he’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Would you like me to accompany you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Stay home, rest,” Toni replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been resting for almost two weeks, TT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette laughed, “Yeah, you have. I’ll be fast, babe. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry back, love you,” Cheryl replied. She moved back to the living room to lay on the couch while Toni rushed to grab her things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye! Love you too,” Toni called back, leaving their home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl started to feel a little stir crazy once Toni had left. She paced around their penthouse, folded baby clothes, ensured that Jason’s sheets were clean, and reorganized his drawers. The redhead moved from his room to grab herself something to eat when she was overcome with the feeling of nausea. Cheryl groaned, breathing deeply. She assumed she had overworked herself and went to lay down on the couch to rest before Toni came home. The redhead drifted off into a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl was awoken by a sharp pain and she sat up with a wince. The redhead figured it was a Braxton Hicks, she had had a lot more of them the past two weeks than previously, and she opted to watch tv to distract her from the already fleeting pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Toni got home, Cheryl was feeling perfectly fine. No more nausea, exhaustion, or pain. “Hi, babe. Got the diapers, wipes, and groceries. Also bought some frozen pizzas for tonight if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely, TT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled at her and disappeared down the hall to stock Jason’s room. Cheryl waddled after her, watching with a soft smile as Toni placed the diapers and wipes in his closet. Their son would be sleeping in their room for the first few months of his life, but it was good to know the nursery was ready for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good,” Toni said, looking at Cheryl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everyth-” Cheryl began. </span>
  <em>Pain</em>
  <span>. She groaned softly, and let out a gust of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni’s face fell, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl went to reply, but couldn’t talk through the burning pain. Toni was instantly at her side, and the redhead fell into her, breathing heavier than normal as the pain passed. “TT?” She whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that a </span>
  <em>real</em>
  <span> contraction?” Toni gasped, observing her wife carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it was,” Cheryl gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, holy shit… holy shit,” Toni muttered in a never ending chant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl snapped her fingers in front of her wife's face, “Baby, we need to focus here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go sit down, I’ll grab the bag we packed. Can you call your doctor? Should I? Ah, fuck where’s my phone? Where’s </span>
  <em>your</em>
  <span> phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni, baby, honey,” Cheryl replied, grabbing her face gently. “Please stay calm, because I am not, and if you lose it... I won’t be able to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes softened, “I’m sorry, Cher. I’m fine. I swear, I got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>They met for a loving kiss before Toni darted out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom to grab everything. Cheryl stood in the nursery, imaging their son in his crib. A single tear ran down her face, they were bringing home their </span><em>son</em> <span>soon.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl walked into the living room, softly sitting down on the couch. Toni could be heard talking on her phone as she came into the room with the overnight bag. It had changes of clothes for each of them and a few outfits for Jason, as well as diapers and wipes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cheryl’s in labor,” Toni said, dropping the bag in the living room. She came over and planted a kiss to her wife’s forehead before sitting on the couch and gripping her hand. “Yes, we’re pretty positive… no, I don’t know how far apart her contractions are. She just had her first one around ten minutes ago… five to seven? That’s cutting a little close…. Okay, thank you,” Toni replied finally, hanging up the phone. “Dr. James said that we should monitor your contractions here. She said that we should come in when they’re around seven minutes apart. I think that’s </span>
  <em>too</em>
  <span> close. 15 minutes is good. What do you think, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect to me,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great,” the redhead chuckled. “My rock is crumbling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni laughed as well, “I’m not crumbling, babe. I’m </span>
  <em>scared</em>
  <span>, that’s a normal emotion. Everything’s gonna be fine; I just can’t help being nervous.” Cheryl nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Cheryl was hit with another contraction. She groaned, burying her face into Toni’s chest as she breathed her in. Toni held her tightly, whispering encouragement into her hair. The redhead let out a sigh of relief as the pain passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so they seem to be around 20 minutes apart. That’s normal for early labor,” Toni hummed, as Cheryl sat up. “How did it feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like an intense, burning, period cramp,” Cheryl explained with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale of one to ten for pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Cheryl replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni broke out into a grin, “That’s my tough girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette set a timer for 20 minutes and then had a stopwatch open on her phone so they could time to see how long the contractions were lasting. Sure enough, 20 minutes later Cheryl had another contraction. She winced and began breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach as well as down her thighs. The pain wasn’t unbearable yet, but it was extremely uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one lasted 35 seconds. Active labor contractions can last up to a full minute so it’s good to know you’re not in active labor just yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one hurt,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One to ten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s still a low number, TT. Don’t fret,” Cheryl said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni rolled her eyes, “I’m not. It just proves that things are getting more painful for you and I </span>
  <em>hate</em>
  <span> that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another 20 minutes ticked by and Cheryl whimpered into the couch. She was laying on her side with Toni massaging her feet; the redhead wanted to curl into a little ball. “You got this baby,” Toni cooed, kissing her ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m o-okay, now,” Cheryl replied. “That one was also a five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least they’re consistent. Another 35 second long contraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Toni said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Cheryl cried out. She braced herself on the kitchen table, groaning lowly as she swayed left and right, trying to relieve the pressure. Toni slid into the room, rubbing her lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette checked her timer. “That was only 15 minutes,” she gulped as her wife began to settle. “Maybe we should go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, not yet,” Cheryl breathed. “I want my macaroni and cheese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded softly and returned to the kitchen, leaving her wife to sit at the kitchen table, tiredly. The brunette returned not long after, a small, steaming bowl of what Cheryl desired in her hand. “How did that one feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl took a bite with a moan, “Another five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Toni nodded. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cheryl responded, taking another heaping spoonful of the cheesy pasta into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was feeling extremely nauseous earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni arched an eyebrow, “And you didn’t tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TT, you were at the store. I figured I was overworked and napped. It turns out that it was the beginning of the contractions. If you weren’t home, I would have called you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you would’ve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple sat in silence as Cheryl scooped the rest of the bowl into her mouth, finishing in record time. “May I have some more, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hold on,” Toni replied, scooping up her bowl to grab her some more. Toni returned shortly and Cheryl instantly began to dig in. When she was halfway through the bowl, she dropped her spoon, sucked in a deep breath, and laid back in her chair, her eyes closed. “Cher,” Toni pouted, watching her wife’s face contort in pain before she let out a soft whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni stood from her seat and encircled the redhead in a hug; Cheryl clung to her, panting slightly. This contraction seemed to be lasting forever. It finally ended a few breaths later, and Cheryl slumped further into Toni’s embrace. She was clearly exhausted after that one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six,” Cheryl croaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Toni frowned. She hated seeing Cheryl like this. As ecstatic as she was to meet their son, she hated that Cheryl had to be in pain to get him here. She kissed her wife’s hair, but after a few short minutes of rest, Cheryl was back to eating her meal as if nothing had happened. Toni applauded her ability to bounce back, but knew it was only going to get worse as time went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour was filled with contractions, growing in intensity and duration with each passing one. They were still fifteen minutes apart which gave Cheryl a decent amount of time to rest, but it seemed as if the gap was going to start closing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>Shit</em>
  <span>,” Cheryl mumbled; the couple had retired back to their room, where the redhead was using Toni as a body pillow, as they were cuddled up on their bed. The brunette whimpered to herself as Cheryl tightened her grip on her. “Ow… ah.” The redhead wasn’t able to form complete sentences during the pain, but could let out a few words here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost done, you got this,” Toni encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Cheryl growled. Toni quickly stopped her words and rubbed her wife’s lower back. The redhead’s tense body soon began to relax on Toni’s chest, signaling the end of her contraction. “I apologize for snapping,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, babe,” Toni replied, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it almost over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni winced at her question. Labor took a number of hours and they hadn’t even been to the hospital yet. Cheryl was in for a long day and into the night. It was already five in the evening with no sign of Jason coming anytime soon. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl chuckled lowly, her eyelids growing heavy, “I hope so too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited to meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am completely terrified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Toni laughed, thinking the redhead was joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl yawned, her voice getting softer. “I don’t want to be a bad mother. What if he hates me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni blinked slowly, mulling over her words. Cheryl always had doubts within herself, but Toni had seen her grow into a completely confident and secure woman. The last time Toni had heard of these fears was when she had that horrible, vivid nightmare. Cheryl hadn’t spoken a word of self doubt since that tear filled night, even after Penelope had showed up at their baby shower. Was it festering this whole time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cher, I don’t think-” Toni’s words were cut off by a soft snore, coming from her exhausted wife. The brunette let her sleep. Fifteen minutes ticked by and Toni braced herself for Cheryl to awaken in pain, but it didn’t happen. The redhead still snoozed peacefully on her wife’s chest. Toni smiled widely, finally happy Cheryl was able to get some relief, and decided to close her own eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision blurry. She rubbed them, trying to will the sleep from her vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, no, f-fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cheryl</em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Cheryl was talking. Cheryl was in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni sat up slowly, her vision focusing in on her wife, who was slowly walking back and forth in front of their bed. A hand was perched on her back in a typical pregnancy walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Cheryl shook her head, continuing to walk. “No, I meant </span>
  <em>you<span>. </span></em>
  <span>What’s happening?” Toni rasped out, rubbing her eyes once again. The redhead still didn’t answer; she breathed heavily, suddenly gripping onto the bed frame with a loud groan. “Okay. Hospital time?” Cheryl nodded quickly, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’ll get everything ready. Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” Cheryl replied with a sigh. The painful contraction seemed to be ending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Cheryl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I you, TT,” the redhead replied, happily receiving the kiss from her wife before the brunette ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl went through another painful contraction while Toni was prepping everything, including the car, to get to the hospital. The brunette rushed back into the penthouse and darted back to their bedroom to collect her wife. She walked in to find Cheryl on the floor, on all fours, breathing deeply. Toni was instantly at her side, watching carefully. The brunette didn’t dare touch her wife; the redhead seemed like she was handling it okay on her own. Cheryl let out a cry and rocked back and forth, in an effort to soothe the burning, splitting pain she was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a long one,” Toni breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded in response, sweat glittering on her forehead. “You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby. Let’s get you in the car before another one happens. How far apart do you think they are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. How many did you have while I was sleeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Cheryl shrugged. “You slept for about two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Cher,” Toni whined. “You should have woke me up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was asleep most of the time, too. I woke up just a bit before you did because it was so painful,” the redhead pouted, tucking her hair behind her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni kissed her forehead, “Let’s go, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette helped her wife stand, and they walked hand in hand through their home and out of the door. Toni locked it behind them as they moved to the elevator. Their penthouse wasn’t on the top floor of the building they lived in so they had to actually exit their home to get downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took the elevator and Cheryl leaned against Toni, resting her eyes. The brunette watched the floors tick down nervously. She just wanted to get Cheryl to the hospital. They exited the elevator, too slow for Toni’s liking, and swiftly moved through the lobby and out the front doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their car was running and ready for them, the valets watching over it. The valets were young men and looked on nervously as Toni guided Cheryl to the car. “A towel?” Cheryl questioned, noticing her seat was covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in case your water breaks,” Toni replied and Cheryl nodded, before slipping into the car with a grunt. Toni closed her wife’s door and turned to the boys handing them a $40 tip each. They thanked her and wished her luck as she got into the driver's seat, and took off through the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl looked out the window, watching the lights shine in the dark streets. It was almost eight on a Wednesday evening, but the streets weren’t empty much to Toni’s frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I knew we should’ve left sooner. New York isn’t </span>
  <em>Riverdale</em>
  <span>. It’s not going to take us 15 minutes to get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Riverdale, it would have taken </span>
  <em>less</em>
  <span> than 15,” Cheryl smiled with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do miss the </span>
  <em>zero</em>
  <span> traffic, but everything else was shitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that again, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept driving, getting stopped at almost every light. People crossed the street in front of them, and taxis cut them off haphazardly. Needless to say, Toni was beyond livid, especially when Cheryl started having a contraction in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Cheryl groaned; she gripped the handle of the car door, gritting her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths, Cher,” Toni said, trying to keep her eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m t-trying,” the redhead choked out. “Ah, fuck.” Her eyes scrunched closed as she gnawed on her bottom lip. Toni took the deep breaths with her, killing two birds with one stone: calming her anger and anxiety, and supporting her wife.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes, and three contractions later, the couple finally arrived at the hospital. Toni stopped at the entrance, hopping out to get Cheryl a wheelchair. The redhead watched her wife scramble inside and return moments later with a wheelchair and a nurse hot on her trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl opened her door and both the nurse and Toni helped her into the wheelchair before the brunette grabbed their overnight bag. Toni steered her into the hospital, and the nurse directed them to the maternity ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Dr. James here?” Toni asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded, “I will page her for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Toni replied; the nurse opened a room door for them and Toni wheeled Cheryl inside, throwing their bag into one of the awaiting chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ashely, by the way. I’m going to grab your chart while we wait for Dr. James to arrive, and then I will begin taking your vitals.” Nurse Ashley, who couldn’t be older than 25, took off out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you gave her my name,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded, “First thing I said. How you feeling, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little like I am being ripped in half,” Cheryl solemnly replied. “Nothing I cannot handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, baby,” Toni replied, pecking her lips softly. “I wish I was the one in pain right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Cheryl smiled softly at her, “Great, you can take over having our </span><em>next</em> <span>child.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want another one?” Toni asked, her eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s smile faltered slightly. “I am n- </span>
  <em>ow</em>
  <span>.” Toni offered her wife a hand, and the redhead grabbed it, squeezing roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley rushed back into the room, her face softening at Cheryl's state of distress. “Mrs. Topaz, do you know if your wife would like an epidural?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, would y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, God, yes,” Cheryl cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll send for an anesthesiologist. Do you know how far apart her contractions are or the duration?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re about 8 to 10 minutes apart and are lasting about 45 seconds,” Toni replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley jotted it down on the chart, her eyes scanning Cheryl’s hunched over position. “How long has she been in labor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say since around two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse smiled softly, “The first babies always take the longest. Do you know the sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A boy,” Toni smiled, gently running her hand through Cheryl’s hair. The redhead seemed to be feeling a bit better and began to straighten up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“How great! I have a nephew. Boys are </span><em>fun</em><span>,”</span> <span>she chirped in response. “Mrs. Topaz, how was that contraction?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell,” Cheryl responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ashley replied, cheerily as ever. “You’re doing a great job, Mom! Why don’t you change into a hospital gown and then I will take your vitals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded as Toni helped her stand. The brunette took the gown from Ashley and the nurse left the room to give them some privacy. Cheryl easily removed her clothing, choosing to wear nothing under her gown so that Dr. James could check her easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley came back in and helped Cheryl settle in bed; the small brunette took her vitals with a smile, and set her up on a heart and blood pressure monitor. “Everything looks great here! Dr. James will be in shortly to check on you and then the anesthesiologist will arrive with your epidural.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Toni called out as Ashley left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni,” Cheryl said, and the brunette instantly turned to her wife. “Lay with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl smiled softly, “Okay, for a bit. Your doctor will be here soon.” The brunette climbed onto the bed and the redhead leaned into her shoulder, rubbing her own stomach. “I can’t believe you’re going to have our </span>
  <em>son</em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl let out a sigh, “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you are going to be an </span>
  <em>amazing</em>
  <span> mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead stiffened at her words, “Thank you, TT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I truly mean it. You are so kind, giving, and loving. I’m so glad our son is going to have you as his mom,” Toni continued, hoping her words eased the doubt Cheryl had been exhibiting all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl cuddled deeper into her side, her body relaxing, “I’m so glad Jason is going to have you as well.” Toni kissed her forehead, her hand running up and down her wife’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. James entered the room moments later and Toni instantly hopped from the bed, causing the kindly aged, Asian woman to laugh. “Toni, laying on the bed with Cheryl is quite alright. Let me examine her and then you are free to comfort her in any way you deem fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dr. James,” Toni smiled, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl suddenly sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “T-Toni,” she cried out, outstretching her hand to her wife. The brunette gripped it and watched with shiny eyes as Cheryl grunted through the contraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The epidural should be here shortly,” Dr. James frowned. Cheryl collapsed back onto the bed with a tired huff, and Toni began peppering her hand with light kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so great, babe,” Toni said, giving her wife a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni is right, Cheryl. Is it alright if I examine you now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded her head tiredly. “Please do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. James pulled a rolling stool up and leaned Cheryl forward with the bed controls. She had Cheryl situate herself while she washed her hands with the sink in the room and gloved them. The doctor then sat on the rolling stool and a hand disappeared under Cheryl’s gown. Toni didn’t loosen her grip on her wife as Dr. James poked and prodded at Cheryl’s cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost fully dilated! That’s great news,” She said, removing her hand from Cheryl. “You’re 6, almost 7, centimeters and you need to be 10 to begin pushing. Once you get your epidural, it will become the waiting game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will her water break?” Toni asked with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water breaking, like it does in the movies, is not as common. More than likely we will have to break Cheryl’s water for her. It’s a strong membrane, but it could burst naturally as her contractions get stronger. I’ve seen babies birthed still within the sack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door and Dr. James threw away her gloves and opened it. A man with curly, dyed, blonde hair walked in, pushing a tray with needles and sterilizing cleaners. “I’m assuming the epidural is needed here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Cheryl said quickly, causing the man to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad I got the right room. I’m Dr. Moore, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Toni responded. “I’m Toni and this is Cheryl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats on the baby,” he smiled, coming next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cheryl replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Cheryl, you can either lay down or sit up for this process. What’s going to happen is that I am going to administer the drug to a lower vertebrate to numb you from the waist down. You will not be able to walk once I do this. If you need to use the restroom, I recommend calling some nurses to help you into the wheelchair and into the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll lay down,” Cheryl responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll lower your bed. Take as long as you need to get comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Cheryl was laying on her side; her gown was open to expose her bare back to the anesthesiologist. Toni watched on in horror as a three inch needle pierced her wife’s spine, delivering the numbing medicine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done,” Dr. Moore chirped, removing the needle, cleaning the incision point, and covering it with a bandaid. “Stay just like that, Cheryl. You’ll start to feel it soon. Good luck and it was nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the couple said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you had a giant ass needle in you,” Toni said, leaning over to look at her wife's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl moved her lips around in thought, “I actually didn’t </span>
  <em>feel</em>
  <span> anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>Really</em>
  <span>?” The brunette squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the redhead rested for a few minutes, Dr. James placed a contraction monitor on her stomach so they could see when her contractions were taking place. Due to the epidural she would no longer feel them and they needed to know when she would be safe to push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re having one right now, actually,” the doctor said, pointing to a spike on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel anything,” Cheryl smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, that means everything is working properly. I’ll leave you two alone for the time being. I’ll be in and out to check on your dilation. Your baby should be here late tonight or early tomorrow morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple bid the doctor farewell and Toni instantly hopped back into bed with her wife. “I’m so glad you’re not in pain anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still feel it, but it’s such a dull sensation that if she didn’t tell me, I wouldn’t have been able to pick it out,” Cheryl replied and Toni nodded along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I missed my calling, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni ran her hand up and down Cheryl’s leg. “I shoulda been an OBGYN,” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl laughed, “You would’ve been great, TT. You have helped me so much during this pregnancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“That’s just me </span><em>loving</em> <span>and </span><em>caring</em> <span>about you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few hours the couple slept, getting their last bit of shut eye before their son arrived. They were woken up just a couple of times to check Cheryl’s dilation and to break her amniotic sack. She was at 9 centimeters at around 11pm, meaning she would be delivering their son </span>
  <em>soon</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s almost here,” Toni said giddily, grabbing her wife some water. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. </span>
  <em>Excited<span>. </span></em>
  <span>Terrified.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweets is pacing in the lobby,” Toni chuckled, looking down at her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I didn’t even let anyone know,” Cheryl said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, babe. You were busy. I have a group chat going. Everyone’s in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” Cheryl replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I texted that you’re going to be pushing soon and everyone is starting to come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Toni responded. “They all love you, Cher, and are really excited to meet Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a visitor limit,” Cheryl breathed with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there totally is,” Toni smirked, kissing her wife’s forehead. “They’re all rule breakers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the friend group we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. James returned a little less than an hour later to check Cheryl. The couple waited nervously for the doctor’s census. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Cheryl. You’re all ready to begin pushing. I’m going to have Nurse Ashley come back in to assist me. Take the next few minutes to relax while we prep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl and Toni clutched onto each other tightly as the doctor and nurse rushed around the room. Towels were brought in and the medical bassinet was wheeled into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You’re going to do great, Cher. You </span><em>got</em> <span>this,” Toni cooed, gripping onto her wife’s hand once again. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Cheryl. Nurse Ashley is going to tell me when your contraction is starting and then I will instruct you to push. All you have to do is hold your breath and contract your lower muscles. Can you do that?” The redhead nodded with wide eyes and the Doctor smiled at her. “That's great! Just relax into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashley motioned to Dr. James that a contraction was starting moments later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Okay, Cheryl. Push for me,” Dr. James said. Cheryl held her breath and pushed, despite having the epidural the effort behind it was </span><em>exhausting</em>. <span>“Okay, relax. You’re doing great.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, baby,” Toni said, kissing Cheryl who breathed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, again, Cheryl. One big push.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the redhead pushed, letting out a grunt of exertion. She flopped back into her bed, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths. Rest,” Dr. James nodded, with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, TT,” Cheryl whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Cher. You’re almost there. I know you can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another contraction. Cheryl leaned up and pushed again, letting out a little yell before slumping down in exhaustion. Sweat glittered her forehead, and Toni brushed the hair from her face, tying it back in a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cheryl smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl, you need to push for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead sighed and took a deep breath, pushing roughly. She squeezed Toni’s hand tightly, but the brunette didn’t pull away. “You got this, Cher. Come on, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Dr. James called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl flopped back down, grunting and breathing. “I’m so hot,” she murmured, tugging at her gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni grabbed it and pulled it up over her belly, tucking the fabric under her breasts. “Is that better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the redhead replied. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, once more for me,” Dr. James said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Cheryl pushed, crying out at the effort it took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good, Cheryl. I can see his head. Once you have that out, it will be much easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His head?” Cheryl murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni, would you like to see?” Dr. James asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked between the doctor and Cheryl and the redhead nodded, giving her permission. Toni let go of Cheryl’s hand and walked over to Dr. James, peeking under the white towel they put over Cheryl’s open and bent legs. “Holy shit,” Toni breathed and Dr. James laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a strange sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” Cheryl asked, cocking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The top of his little head, with </span>
  <em>red</em>
  <span> hair,” Toni murmured, tears pricking in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl let out a gasp, “A redhead? Oh my God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. James interrupted them, “I think three more </span>
  <em>big</em>
  <span> pushes will get his head out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl pushed, and pushed, and pushed, loudly crying out with each strenuous movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay his head is out. You’re doing great. Just his shoulders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I-” Cheryl panted, shaking her head. “I need a break… I c-can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>can</b>
  <span> do this, Cheryl. I know how tired you are, but baby, you gotta push through. Just a few more for me? For Jason?” Toni cooed, kissing Cheryl’s forehead and down her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded, preparing herself to push again. “I c-can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah you can,” Toni encouraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl cried out as she pushed again, feeling her son’s body slip out of her. She dropped back on the bed sputtering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a boy,” Dr. James replied, they cleaned out his airway and soon small cries filled the air. “Toni, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Toni replied. She easily clipped through it, and Dr. James took him back and tied it off before walking him up to Cheryl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid him on Cheryl’s chest, his pale skin much darker than Cheryl’s, but lighter than Toni’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Cheryl sobbed, gently caressing his sticky back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it, baby,” Toni cried, kissing her cheek. “Hi, Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squawked on Cheryl’s chest, squirming on her skin before instantly sinking into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy,” Cheryl sobbed. It was as if all the doubt of motherhood slipped away from her mind. She knew, from then on, she would do anything and everything to make sure her son was happy and healthy. She would accept and love him for who he would grow into and never lay a hand on him. She was going to be </span>
  <em>better</em>
  <span> than her parents ever were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. James soon took Jason away from them; Nurse Ashley cleaned him off, weighed him, measured him and finally wrapped him in a fresh blanket and little beanie. His cries filled the room and Cheryl felt her heart breaking for him. She just wanted him in her arms again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni watched over their shoulders, seeing her son kick, and squirm around. She sent encouraging smiles to her exhausted wife, which made the redhead feel significantly better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse handed Jason over to the brunette, and Cheryl watched Toni’s honey, brown orbs drip with utter adoration. It made her heart soar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, he’s so </span>
  <em>perfect</em>
  <span>, Cher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks just like you,” Cheryl cooed, gently running her finger tips over his nose. His little lips hung open, and she felt his warm breaths tickle her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you for carrying him… I just… thank you,” Toni blubbered. “Our little family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“This is what I’ve always wanted. You, Jason, my niece and nephew, are what I’ve </span><em>always</em> <span>wanted. A </span><em>family</em><span>,” Cheryl replied, her own eyes filling with tears. The wives cried again, and kissed each other lovingly. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Toni said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Cheryl responded, their lips connecting again in a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason Anthony Topaz was born on May 15th at 1:38 am, weighing 8 pounds 2 ounces and measuring 18.7 inches long.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon their friends came into the room to meet their son and congratulate the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so tiny, T,” Sweet Pea said nervously, as Toni gently placed Jason in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Veronica cooed, looking around Sweet Pea to gaze at the little bundle in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason Anthony Topaz,” Cheryl smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Betty smiled, kissing Cheryl’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beyond,” Veronica agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Toni. Take him back. I’m gonna drop him,” Sweet Pea nervously laughed, causing Cheryl to eye him darkly. “N-Not actually!” He responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“May I?” Veronica asked and Toni nodded. She scooped the boy into her arms expertly, having plenty of experience from being Fred's Godmother. “Wow, Antoinette. He looks </span><em>just</em> <span>like you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has red hair,” Toni smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Archie smiled, looking down at Cheryl with a cheerful grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way,” Cheryl responded. Toni gently removed his cap, revealing his little red strands to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like all my Choni dreams are coming true,” Kevin gasped to himself. Betty nudged him with her elbow, a smirk settled on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Veronica started crying, “Aw, baby boy. Oh my God. I’m... wow, </span><em>Cheryl</em><span>.</span> <span>He’s b-beautiful.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is,” Jughead said, peering over Veronica’s shoulder. His eyes were filled with such a soft, tenderness as he gazed at his features. “His nose… it’s yours, Toni.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it really is,” the brunette said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Mom,” Archie smiled, also kissing Cheryl’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cheryl hummed, her eyes opening and closing as she fought her exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie and Reggie say hello from LA,” Veronica said. “And that they're very happy and proud of you guys. They can’t wait for pictures and are going to try to fly in to meet him soon. Josie called me a bit before he was born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“We’ll text her </span><em>all</em> <span>the details later,” Toni replied, with a smile.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica handed Jason to Betty, allowing the blonde and her husband to observe the infant. Cheryl was fast asleep next to them, unable to keep her eyes open after her grueling birth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems Red is out,” Sweets said, gesturing to Cheryl and Toni’s eyes followed his hand to her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Poor, baby. She’s had a </span><em>long</em> <span>day. She’s been in labor since two.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since two?” Fangs asked with a gasp, he sat in a chair. His eyes finally moving from the bundle that was passed around the room. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? This labor shit is no joke,” Toni breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it is not,” Betty chuckled, gently swaying Jason before handing him to Archie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I call dibs on J, next!” Fangs called out and the room nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Archie replied with a nod. “If I ever want to give him up. He’s too damn cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so gonna teach little man how to play football,” Sweets said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna need to get a bit bigger. Right now he’s the size of a football,” Archie chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold him now?” Fangs whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, man,” the redhead replied, moving to pass over the newborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fangs happily accepted the newborn, settling back down in his chair as Kevin moved to sit next to him. “He’s all pink. Kinda funny looking… just like his mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Fangs,” Toni chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fangs,” Kevin scolded. “That’s not nice. He’s an innocent newborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t joke?” He grumbled, kissing Jason’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pass him over you big bully,” Kevin sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got him,” the ex-Serpent whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friends spent the next 30 minutes in the hospital room talking, taking pictures, and passing Jason around. Toni sat next to a sleeping Cheryl, looking lovingly at her wife’s soft features. She looked so at </span>
  <em>peace</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason squawked in Jughead’s arms and he froze. “Oh no… what do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just rock him,” Veronica said, showing him the motion. The dark haired man tried his best, but Jason got more and more fussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl suddenly woke up, glancing around the room. “Jason?” She called out groggily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right here, Cheryl,” Jughead said, passing her crying infant to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ugly mug must’ve scared him,” Sweets smirked and Jughead glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby boy,” Cheryl cooed, rocking him gently. “Are you hungry?” Her eyes swept around the room and she smiled sheepishly. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, privacy,” Betty said, catching on to her cousin’s hesitations. “Everyone out! Let Cheryl do her mommy thing. We might as well go home. It is nearing 3 in the morning. We’ll visit soon and </span>
  <em>hopefully</em>
  <span> in less numbers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cheryl smiled appreciatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why do we have to leave?” Sweets asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, she’s gotta feed Jason… ya know…” Fangs eyed him and Sweets cheeks turned slightly pink as he nodded, immediately turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Veronica cooed, with a wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Cheryl smiled, rocking her upset son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye everyone, thanks for coming so early. See you soon,” Toni called, watching as their friends left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should call a nurse? I don’t… know how to feed him,” Cheryl sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. We can.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl struggled to get Jason to latch on the previous night and the nurse quickly bottle fed him. She was a kind woman, not much older than the couple themselves. She was adamant that Cheryl was doing everything right, but new babies struggled sometimes. She also described how Cheryl was exhausted and Jason could feel her emotions, making him less likely to latch on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni figured they would bottle feed him for the first few days of his life to give Cheryl more time to recover, but the redhead was not happy she couldn’t breastfeed her son. She was producing milk perfectly, but couldn’t care for him. It frustrated her and she asked for a lactation specialist to visit sometime during her hospital stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cheryl’s worried mind was quickly filled with happiness as her niece and nephew busted into her hospital room. “Auntie Cher!” They cried out in unison, running around the opposite sides of her bed to envelope her in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m so sorry. I told them to be quieter, but they are just so excited,” Alice said closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Aunt Alice,” Cheryl winced as she shifted to hug her niece and nephew back. “How are my favorite people doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Juniper said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you,” Dagwood pouted slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t get a hug?” Toni huffed, pouting her bottom lip over dramatically. The twins laughed and quickly jumped into her arms so she could hug them both tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Cheryl,” Alice said, pecking the redhead on her forehead. “Where’s the little one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smiled softly, pointing to the bassinet next to Toni’s seated position. “He’s over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that the baby?” Juniper asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Dagwood asked, peering a bit into the bassinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason, after your daddy,” Toni said, poking his stomach causing him to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Alice said. “Twins, please wash your hands before you go near little Jason. He can’t have germs on him. Go, go, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins rushed to the small bathroom, eagerly washing their hands with hot water and soap as Alice looked down at the sleeping newborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… he’s… beautiful,” Alice said, a hand perched on her chest as her eyes watered up. “He looks just like you, Toni.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled softly at the older blonde. “He’s a redhead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice gasped, “You’re lying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Toni responded, standing up from her seat to remove his hat. Alice laughed upon seeing his red hair and hugged Toni before the brunette replaced his little beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t escape from that damn gene! I’m surprised my daughters aren’t redheads,” Alice chuckled as the twins ran back into the room, looking back into the bassinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s small,” Dagwood observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very small,” Juniper agreed. “Hi, brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s sleeping, Junie,” Toni smiled, making watery eye contact with her bed bound wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute, I like him,” Juniper nodded, making up her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like him too,” Dagwood smiled, his eyes crinkling like Cheryl’s did when she smiled widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” Cheryl chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came out of Auntie Cher’s vagina,” Dagwood said matter of factly, causing Toni to choke, Cheryl to flop back in her bed mortified, and Alice to burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re 13, sex ed time” Alice said, wiping her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that’s right, Woody,” Toni swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dagwood looked over at his sister and smirked triumphantly. Juniper rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly and soon they began whispering amongst themselves, laughter falling from their lips, no doubt being immature teenagers. Toni and Cheryl looked at each other, exchanging sheepish grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the twins stopped their jokes and held Jason, with the three adults watchful eyes glued to them. Dagwood was terrified to hold him and didn’t do it for long, before Juniper took over, comfortably holding little Jason. She was used to holding her cousin Fred, another baby Dagwood was too afraid to hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice held Jason next, motherly rocking him back and forth. “So, will I be Grandma to this little guy or Aunt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s eyes widened, “Grandma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I don’t mean to push, but he’s not going to have grandparents,” Alice said with a slight frown. “I would love for him to be my fourth grandbaby. You guys are like my kids. We </span><b>are</b> <span>family after all, and Junie and Dag have been non stop talking about their new sibling.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with whatever Cheryl wants,” Toni nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course… I would love for you to be… his Grandma,” Cheryl said slowly, shock still present on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then,” Alice smiled. “Hi Jason, it’s your Grandma Alice! Oh, Mary Andrews is so going to be jealous!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what an easy decision it was.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their stay at the hospital was filled with lactation appointments, check ups on both Cheryl and their son, and visits from friends bearing gifts such as teddy bears, flowers, balloons, and thankfully food. The hospital meals just weren't cutting it and Cheryl was absolutely starving all the time. Her body needed to refuel in order to feed Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were cleared to go on their fifth day, Jason finally latching on to Cheryl's breast to feed. He often slipped off and it took him a while to reattach, but it was progress. Enough progress that Cheryl felt more than ready to return to the comforts of home. The couple was sick of the drab hospital and the redhead was eager to begin to dress their son in the cute onesies they had bought him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple practically raced out of the hospital, Toni jumping in the front seat of her car while Cheryl sat in the back, watching Jason in his car seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home was pretty smooth, despite Cheryl telling Toni to slow down. The brunette was perfectly going a bit below speed limit and Toni was afraid of what other drivers would do if she didn’t drive halfway fast. New York was known for road rage, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls carried their son through the lobby of their building, ignoring the curious eyes from the staff. They just wanted to be in their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they were unlocking their door, throwing it open with a sigh of relief as they stepped inside. Cheryl set down Jason’s carrier, quickly unbuckling and scooping up the infant in her arms, cradling him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home Jason,” Toni smiled, peering over her wife’s shoulder before giving her pale cheek a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so surreal to finally have him </span>
  <em>home</em>
  <span>,” Cheryl breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is, but I couldn’t be happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here, TT. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni smiles, pecking her wife’s pink lips. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, Jason Anthony,” the redhead said, looking down at her sleeping son, nuzzling him with her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright pass him over, Mama Bear,” Toni replied, reaching for the baby that Cheryl happily passed over. She walked over to the couch and collapsed down into it, clearly tired. The brunette sat next to her softly. “Baby, why don’t you take a shower and a nap? I got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those two things sound heavenly,” Cheryl sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead kissed her wife and slid off the couch, quickly walking to the master bathroom to take a shower. She smiled thinking about her wife and son in the other room as she stepped under the hot, relaxing water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni had loved her unconditionally since they were broken teens. She had given her every piece of love she had ever craved and fixed her broken heart. She thought she couldn’t feel anymore in love until Jason was brought into their lives. She felt her heart grow, filling not only with her love for her beloved Toni, but for their son. A perfect copy of his wonderful mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved other people, that was true. Their friends, and darling niece and nephew that they had practically raised for the first years of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart felt truly </span>
  <em>full</em>
  <span> with the arrival of Jason, like he had been the missing piece she had been searching for all along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl was utterly content, her worry over being like her mother decimating the moment she held Jason in her arms for the first time. Just like the worry about her being a loveless, deviant, monster vanished as soon as Toni had grabbed her hand and told her she was sensational.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them had brought her such comfort within the time they had spent together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>loved</em>
  <span> her family and couldn’t wait for all of the new challenges of motherhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl felt ready for them and knew that Toni was too. They were a perfect and balanced team in everything they did; they complemented each other, and Cheryl couldn't wait to experience this next adventure with her as they always did:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>